Amor En Florencia
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: historia de Lena Di Ángelo y Fidio Aldena.Originalmente no era mia,pero digamos que...por obligacion,la he adoptado.Lenita,va por ti,Amore,espero que me quede bien! Gracias por Leer
1. El Instituto Legrenzi

**Vamos a ver…**

**Esta historia en parte es mia, pero por otra parte no lo es.**

**Mi querida amiga, Lena, va a estar algo… digamos indispuesta durante un tiempo, y por lo tanto, no podrá escribir.**

**A pesar de que me opuse, ella quiso que yo me ocupara de su historia, diciéndome que a partir de ahora su OC era mía indefinidamente.**

**Ya veis, lo que hay que hacer por amistad…**

**Bueno, el primer capítulo no lo he escrito yo, sino Lena, pero a partir del segundo, serán escritos por mí.**

**Perdonad las molestias.**

**¡Espero que os guste la historia!**

**¡Recuerdos a todas de parte de Lenita!**

**...**

Lena Di Ángelo, una preciosa chica de pelo blanco, con flequillo recto y algo desigualado por detrás, y con ojos violetas, se paseaba por su nuevo instituto, el Giovanni Legrenzi.

De orígenes italianos e ingleses, y además criada en España, dominaba los tres idiomas a la perfección.

Se acababa de mudar a Florencia con sus primos, y era su primer día como estudiante del Legrenzi.

Se la veía entusiasmada y dispuesta a darlo todo en aquel lugar.

Había impactado bastante al llegar aquel día acompañada de su primo Mercurio.

Fue como en una de esas típicas películas americanas, en la que la chica nueva se para en el centro del pasillo y todo el mundo se queda en silencio, observándola mientras camina.

Mercurio sabía que no era de extrañar, pues su prima pequeña era toda una belleza que impactaba a todo aquel que la veía. Le resultaba muy divertido ver como se revolucionaba todo el instituto al ver a Lena con sus andares, ya que más que caminar, parecía que bailaba.

No obstante, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir a su prima, así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarla sola.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

- Tranquilo, Mercu. Ya no tengo 6 años, me las arreglaré.

- De acuerdo. Nos veremos mas tarde.

Se dieron dos besos a modo de despedida.

El chico se preocupaba mucho por ella, pues desde la muerte de sus padres hacia tres años, su familia de Italia era la única que tenía.

Lena había seguido viviendo en España después del accidente, pero sin más quiso irse con el resto de su familia paterna.

Antaño los Di Ángelo habían sido una importante familia en la realeza italiana, y eran muy queridos en la provincia.

Seguían siendo de las familias más destacadas, yo todo el mundo los conocía por allí.

No era de extrañar que conocieran a la chica, aunque solo fuera por su apellido.

Su llegada al Legrenzi había sido todo un acontecimiento.

Después de que Mercurio se fuera, Lena aprovecho para inspeccionar el lugar.

Notaba las miradas indiscretas que le dirigían, de gusto por parte de los chicos, y de admiración y algunas de envidia entre las chicas.

No le gustaba que la observaran tanto, pero no quería causar una mala impresión en su primer día y dejar mal a la familia. Tuvo que disimular hasta que logro salir del edificio y llegó a los jardines.

A esa hora todos los clubes estaban reunidos, y los grupitos de adolescentes creaban un mar de agitación por las carreras, los juegos, y demás actividades.

Toda esa multitud le parecía extraordinaria.

Realmente los colegios de España no eran así, y se alegraba. Algo tan maravilloso no sería propio de la península.

Mientras escuchaba con atención a un grupo de chicos que cantaban a coro, sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien, cayendo al instante.

- Perdona, ¿estás bien?

Un chico guapísimo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Tenía el pelo negro con reflejos azules a la altura del cuello y unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa.

- Eh... si, estoy bien. Gracias.

- ¿Tú no eres la chica nueva? se que tu apellido es Di Ángelo, pero tu nombre...

- Me llamo Lena -parecía mentira que solo se la conociera por el apellido-.

- Ah, eso. Encantado. Yo soy Gianluca Zanardi.

- Mucho gusto.

Le gustaba la voz de ese chico.

Era melodiosa, y a la vez grave.

Lena se preguntaba a que grupo pertenecería. Seguro que era artista. Músico, quizás. Tenía un brillo soñador en la mirada.

- Oye, ¿Tienes a alguien que te enseñe todo esto? Es un instituto muy grande, y además, convendría que te unieras a algún club.

- La verdad es que no. Creía que podría yo sola con todo, pero está claro que me equivocaba.

- Bueno, si quieres en uno de los descansos puedo enseñártelo, pero ahora tengo que irme, lo siento.

- Oh, tranquilo, no pasa nada. Creo que podré arreglármelas hasta el descanso.

- En ese caso... ¿Nos vemos aquí después de las clases?

- Claro, será un placer.

Lena se quedo mirando como su nuevo amigo, si se podía llamar así, se alejaba con prisa, hasta llegar junto a otro chico.

Seria uno de sus compañeros en el club, a lo mejor tocaba algún instrumento musical... tal vez estaban en la banda del instituto...

Mientras pensaba con aire de ensoñación, se dio cuenta de que el otro chico le pasaba un balón de fútbol, y Gianluca lo detenía con el pie sin ningún esfuerzo.

Se quedo en blanco cuando unas chicas que pasaban por su lado comenzaron a hablar.

- Ah, mira, ¡Ahí están Zanardi y Aldena!

- ¡Si, que guapos son! ¡Y que bien juegan!

- Una pena que no tengan tiempo para novias. Que desperdicio de chicos.

Cuando se alejaron se quedo pensando.

Fútbol.

Que invento tan inútil.

Solo son unos chicos persiguiendo un balón, y que se emocionan como si les diera la vida el simple hecho de meter un gol.

Jamás habría adivinado que ese chico tan encantador jugara al fútbol.

Si es que no le veía la razón a ese juego.

No le cabía en la cabeza.

Algo más lejos, Gianluca charlaba con su amigo.

- ¿Di Ángelo? ¿En serio?

- Si. Y la verdad es que es toda una belleza. No se suelen ver chicas así normalmente. Realmente parece una princesa.

- Interesante... ¿Y me estas diciendo que has quedado con ella?

- Después de clase. Voy a enseñarle el instituto. ¿Quieres venir?

- Si, ¿Por que no? Seguro que le gustará conocer a alguien más en este instituto, además alguien bastante cercano a su familia...


	2. Un Amigo De La Familia

Para Lena, las primeras clases transcurrieron como una nebulosa.

Una nebulosa que se repetía una y otra vez, llena de bienvenidas, saludos, ofertas de clubes, miradas indiscretas...

Una mañana bien cargada.

Cuando hubo terminado la última clase y empezaba el descanso, pensó que ya no podía más.

Pero había quedado con Gianluca para que le mostrara el instituto, y no debía faltar, porque quedaría fatal, y no le gustaría perder al único amigo que había hecho por el momento.

Se encaminó hacia el jardín principal, donde habían quedado.

Pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Esperó durante unos minutos, y justo cuando se disponía a irse, creyendo que Gianluca la había plantado, alguien la llamo.

- Esto... hola. Tú eres Lena Di Ángelo?

Lena se quedo pasmada.

En la vida había visto a un chico tan guapo como el.

Tenía un precioso pelo castaño oscuro que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, y unos ojos azules que... bueno, eran preciosos.

¿Como era que ese chico sabia su nombre?

Cayó en la cuenta de que era el chico con el que estaba Gianluca por la mañana.

- Eh... si, soy yo.

- Bueno, ya se que quedaste con Gianluca, pero es que le ha surgido un asunto importante...

La chica se limito a sonreír, pues con esos ojos mirándola no le salían las palabras.

- Oh, debería presentarme, claro. Soy Fidio Aldena.

- Aldena? ese apellido me suena...

- Si, bueno... mi familia es muy amiga de la tuya desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Cierto... creo haberlo oído alguna vez. Encantada.

- Igualmente... bueno, probablemente mi compañía no será tan buena como la de Gianluca, pero si quieres... puedo acompañarte yo.

¿Le estaba proponiendo pasar un rato con el? No podía creérselo.

Dioses, es que era un chico tan guapo...

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba en silencio un rato, y Fidio comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Eh... bueno, estaría bien. Gracias.

- No hay de que. En cierto modo, somos casi amigos de la infancia.

Se sonrieron el uno a otro, aunque Lena más bien lo hacía por guardar el nerviosismo que tenía.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Fidio señalaba y le mostraba todos los lugares del instituto, y le contaba todo acerca de los profesores y los alumnos más prestigiosos.

También hablaban de los clubes, y Lena intento guardarse el poco gusto que tenia por el fútbol.

Aunque debía reconocer que le llamaba la atención el entusiasmo que ponía Fidio al hablar de ese deporte. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan apasionado con un juego.

En España era de los deportes más importantes, pero era todo demasiado comercial.

La gente incluso llegaba a pelearse por defender a sus equipos y a sus jugadores estrella.

Pero en Italia parecía diferente.

Había algo distinto.

Pasión, respeto, emoción... un brillo especial en la mirada de aquel chico cuando hablaba del fútbol.

El chico se dio cuenta de como Lena lo observaba embobada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? - le dijo algo desconcertado.

- Ah, no, nada, nada...

El chico presto atención a sus ojos.

Unos preciosos ojos de color violeta claro, que seguramente mostraban más cosas de las que la propia Lena conocía.

Observó su pelo desigual y blanco como la nieve, que caía liso por su espalda hasta casi llegar a la cintura.

Se notaba que provenía de la antigua realeza italiana, pues poseía el porte natural de una princesa.

Le gustaba su voz. Hablaba en un italiano perfecto, pero también tenía un toque extranjero... algo así como una mezcla. Según le había contado, había vivido en España y en Inglaterra, así que seria eso.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica se ruborizaba por observarla tan fijamente, aun así no desvió la mirada.

Le dedico una sincera sonrisa, a la que ella respondió.

- Bueno, Lena, ¿has pensado ya en unirte a algún club?

- Hmm... la verdad es que no demasiado. ¿Tú me recomendarías alguno?

- Pues... no sabría que decirte, no pareces el tipo de chica que presta mucha atención al fútbol.

- Te has dado cuenta.

- No es difícil. Pero bueno, no importa. Aunque me gustaría que me vieras jugar alguna vez.

La chica no salía de su asombro por la confianza que mostraba Fidio con ella.

- ¿Quieres que te vea jugar? ¿Yo?

- Si, me gustaría demostrarte que el fútbol no tiene nada de malo. Para mi es lo mejor del mundo. Pero cambiemos de tema... ¿Que cosas se te dan bien o te interesan?

- Veamos... en mi antiguo instituto estudiaba bellas artes. Me gusta el dibujo, la pintura, la escultura... bueno, cosas así.

- Vaya... así que artista... si entras en el de bellas artes, los chicos se alegraran mucho. Una chica tan guapa y que además, pertenece a la realeza, sería una gran integrante.

Lena se sonrojo por el comentario, mientras que Fidio se ponía nervioso por lo que acababa de decir.

- Bueno, esto... me... tengo que ir. Lo siento.

- No, no pasa nada. Es más, debería ir a ver a mi primo... se estará preocupando por mi.

- Pues entonces... nos veremos otro día, espero.

- Claro, estaría bien.

Con un poco de nerviosismo, se acercaron y se dieron dos besos para despedirse.

El chico la despidió con la mano mientras ella se alejaba hacia la entrada del instituto. De repente, Lena se detuvo y se giró un poco.

- Eh, Fidio.

- ¿Si?

- Que sepas... que pienso verte en tu próximo partido.

Dicho esto, corrió hacia el interior del edificio, mientras que Fidio se quedaba en el jardín, sonriendo, mientras el rubor acudía a sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.


	3. Descubriendo Florencia

Habían pasado unos días desde que Lena comenzara en el Legrenzi.

Todo le iba bastante bien.

Había comenzado a hacer amigos, aunque solía recelar de hablar con mucha gente, pues no le gustaban las conveniencias.

Por suerte, se notaba bastante cuando alguien se dirigía a ella por interés.

Lo realmente extraño, era que a pesar de que no le gustaba demasiado el fútbol, había comenzado a juntarse con los del equipo, en especial con Gianluca y con Fidio, además estos le habían presentado a otro chico, Marco, que tenía un bonito pelo rojizo y los ojos verde aceituna.

Los tres jugaban muy bien al fútbol, todo había que decirlo.

Lena se sentía a gusto con ellos.

Realmente se encontraba mejor en Italia que en cualquier otro lugar.

Había hecho bien en irse con sus primos, en lugar de irse a Inglaterra con su tía.

Ya había vivido de pequeña allí, cinco años, y no le parecía tan bonita como Italia.

Florencia era mágica.

Aunque por el momento, no se atrevía a ir sola a ninguna parte, pues no quería perderse.

Estaba contenta cuando iba al instituto, aunque no sabía por qué.

- Hey, hola, Lena.

- Hola, Fidio.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Ya lo creo, gracias.

A menudo Fidio pasaba "casualmente" por la taquilla de Lena, y se paraban a hablar un rato.

Hoy, la chica lo encontraba extrañamente nervioso.

- Oye, ¿Ya has visto algo de la ciudad?

- La verdad es que no. Mis primos están demasiado ocupados como para llevarme a hacer turismo.

- pues aquí tienes a tu guía turístico personal.

Lena se puso algo nerviosa.

- ¿Te estas ofreciendo para enseñarme la ciudad?

- Bueno, creo que hice un buen trabajo cuando te mostré el instituto. ¿Aceptarías que te acompañara esta tarde?

- ¿Y no te importaría pasar una tarde entera conmigo? Quiero decir... ¿No tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer?

- Digamos que... cuando una dama Di Ángelo necesita ayuda, ahí aparece un caballero Aldena para atenderla solo a ella.

La chica sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

Fidio era tan extraño al expresarse a veces...

- Entonces vale. Suena divertido.

- ¿de verdad?

- Claro.

- ¡Genial! Bueno... ¿Quedamos a la salida de clase? ¿En el jardín?

- Por mi vale.

- Perfecto. Te veo después.

Se despidió de Fidio alzando la mano y siguió cogiendo sus libros.

Le extrañaba como el chico se tomaba tantas confianzas con ella, aunque a veces lo notaba nervioso.

Que chico tan encantador...

Aunque claro, seguramente solo era amable con ella porque sus familias eran amigas.

Los chicos como el no solían fijarse en chicas como ella.

Era demasiado bonito.

Tenia que saber si realmente Fidio Aldena la quería como amiga o solo estaba siendo cortés por sus familias.

...

La mañana transcurrió sin sobresaltos, y cuando las clases terminaron a las cuatro de la tarde, Lena se acerco al jardín de la entrada.

Fidio ya estaba ahí.

- ¿Que tal las clases?

- Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?

- Igual. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

Mientras lo decía le proponía con un gesto que se agarrara a su brazo.

Lena asintió y lo acepto sin dudarlo.

Se fueron caminando sin prestar atención a las miradas indiscretas que los demás alumnos les dirigían.

...

Lena se lo estaba pasando genial.

Pasaron por un montón de lugares donde estaban los monumentos más famosos de Florencia.

Uno de los lugares que mas le gusto fue la Piazza della Signoria, donde se encontraba el magnifico palazzo vecchio y la preciosa fuente de Neptuno.

De las tres estatuas que había en la plaza, sin duda la mejor era la del David.

La chica siempre había soñado con ver esa estatua en persona, y aunque esa no era la autentica, quedo maravillada con la figura.

Ya casi llegaba el ocaso cuando llegaron al Ponte Vecchio, donde se quedaron un rato charlando.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

- Muchísimo. Florencia es maravillosa. No pienso irme nunca de aquí.

- ¿Como es que decidiste venirte a Italia?

¿Acaso Fidio quería saber más de ella?

No sabia si contestarle con la simple respuesta que daba a todo el mundo para que la dejaran, y se decantó por ser sincera.

- Digamos que quería vincularme más con mis orígenes. Se que mi padre hubiera querido que viviera aquí. Amaba Italia.

- ¿Hubiera?

- Si... mis padres murieron hace tres años.

- Oh... lo siento, no debí sacar el tema...

- No, no pasa nada. Fue hace ya bastante tiempo, y no creo que ellos quisieran que estuviera triste.

- Tienes razón. Yo tampoco quiero verte triste. Estás más guapa cuando sonríes.

Los dos se sonrojaron.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Fidio era demasiado impetuoso, y que a veces decía las cosas sin pensar. De ahí que el también sintiera el rubor.

Intentaba descubrir algo para saber que Fidio solo quería ser cortés, y que no le interesaba su amistad en absoluto, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los preciosos ojos azules del chico bañados por la luz del atardecer.

Quería creer que había algo en ella por lo que Fidio se le acercaba siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Necesitaba aferrarse a esos pensamientos, no quería estropear la tarde tan maravillosa que habían pasado.

- Se esta haciendo tarde...

- Es verdad. Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

Esta vez no le ofreció el brazo, sino la mano.

La chica lo miro, dudando.

Pero las dudas que albergaba desaparecieron en cuanto Fidio le mostró su sonrisa.

Un poco vergonzosa, le dio la mano y se fueron alejando, mientras el ocaso daba lugar a la noche.

Lena lo sabía.

El Ponte Vecchio sería para siempre su lugar favorito...


	4. A La Defensiva

- ¿Como es que has pasado la tarde con Fidio Aldena?

Lena estaba sentada en la terraza con su otro primo, Leoni, que era siete años mayor que ella.

Leoni era un chico guapísimo, amable, inteligente y encantador.

Como su hermano, Mercurio, Leoni tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un hermoso gris con reflejos violetas. Los Di Angelo solían tener siempre algo violeta en la mirada. Al principio en la familia todos se habían sorprendido porque Lena tuviera todo el ojo del mismo color, aunque les acabo encantando. Al final resultaba que Lena era más italiana que inglesa.

Leoni había sido siempre el que mas la había mimado

Se podría decir que era la persona en quien Lena más confiaba.

Se lo contaba todo.

Ya era de noche, así que los dos estaban en pijama, Leoni iba simplemente con un pantalón holgado con rayas verticales en azul y blanco, y Lena con un fino camisón blanco que le quedaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

Apenas había llegado la primavera, y ya hacia calor por las noches.

- Ya ves, hemos empezado a ser amigos... creo. ¿Tú le conoces desde hace mucho?

- Si, ya lo creo. Solíamos hablar mucho cuando las familias se juntaban. E incluso tuve que hacer de canguro más de una vez.

- Vaya. ¿Y que tipo de chico es? bueno, es un tanto extraño a veces. Se toma demasiadas confianzas conmigo, y eso que apenas me conoce.

- Si lo que estas pensando es que solo esta contigo para quedar bien con la familia, te estas equivocando. Es un buen chico. Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así.

La chica se tranquilizó ante las palabras de su primo.

Sabia que podía fiarse de el.

- oye, Lena...

- ¿eh? ¿Que?

- te gusta Fidio Aldena?

Lena enmudeció por esa pregunta tan directa y enrojeció al instante.

- ¿que? ¡No!

El castaño sonrió.

- eso significa que si.

- vamos, Leo, no seas idiota. ¿Apenas hace unos días que le conozco, como me va a gustar?

- te estas poniendo a la defensiva.

- lo que tu digas...

El chico dejó de prestar atención a su revista y la miró de reojo.

- ¿tan malo seria que te gustara un chico? Lena, tienes catorce años, es normal. No tienes por que avergonzarte. Sabes que puedes contarme este tipo de cosas.

- ya lo se, Leo... pero es que ni siquiera hay nada que ocultar... simplemente, es un chico que me llama la atención, y que por el poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, me ha caído muy bien.

- eso esta muy bien. Los Aldena y los Di Angelo llevamos generaciones llevándonos bien los unos con los otros.

- no hace falta que me lo jures...

El chico soltó una risa nerviosa.

Leoni acababa de prometerse con Lidia Aldena, una chica preciosa con el pelo rubio y los ojos de un azul tan claro como el cielo.

Era una prima segunda de Fidio.

Pensaban casarse en verano, seguramente en agosto. Se querían de verdad, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes.

- bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

- vale. Que duermas bien.

- tu también. Buenas noches, Leo.

Se inclino para besar a su primo en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación.

- buenas noches, Mercu!

- adiós!

La chica se metió en su cuarto, en el cual había una cama de madera blanca con dosel, y con las sabanas en color lila. Las cortinas hacían juego con la cama, dando un bonito toque a la habitación. El armario, la mesita de noche y el escritorio también eran de madera blanca. A Lena le encantaba su habitación. Podía pasarse horas allí encerrada.

Se metió en la cama, sin taparse del todo, y se fue quedando profundamente dormida, recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día...

... al día siguiente...

Lena se había levantado una hora antes, ya que había dormido estupendamente y no tenia nada de sueño.

Se dedico a preparar el desayuno de sus primos, aunque jamás se lo habían pedido, y lo dejo todo preparado.

Se vistió con el uniforme del instituto y se arregló, y se fue de casa tras dejar una nota a sus primos, la cual decía que le apetecía pasear un rato antes de ir a clase, y que Mercurio no la esperara.

Ya en la calle, se tropezó con alguien.

Un guapísimo chico pelirrojo, al que no hacía mucho que conocía.

- ¡hola, Marco!

- ¿que hay, Lena? ¿Que haces en la calle tan temprano?

- decidí salir antes. ¿Como es que pasas por esta calle?

- vivo ahí en frente. Somos vecinos. Solo que siempre salgo pronto de casa.

La chica sonrió amigablemente. Realmente ese chico le había caído muy bien desde que lo había conocido, y se alegraba de tenerlo cerca.

Sabía que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

- ¿vas al instituto? yo iba al entrenamiento, a reunirme con Gianluca y Fidio. ¿Te vienes?

- claro.

Caminaron durante un buen rato, charlando acerca de las clases, sobre todo la de inglés, ya que iban juntos.

Marco bromeaba y hacia chistes sobre los ingleses, y aunque Lena no los entendía del todo, se reía muchísimo.

Llegaron al instituto, y unos minutos después al campo de entrenamiento, donde Gianluca los saludó alzando una mano, aunque no dejaba de correr manejando el balón.

Lena buscó con la mirada entre los demás jugadores, y allí estaba el.

Fidio dejó de correr nada más verla, y le dedicó su característica sonrisa.

Ella le respondió, sonrojándose, pero sin apartar la mirada.

Gianluca se acercó al chico.

- que raro que venga a estas horas, ¿no?

- pues si, pero me alegra verla aquí.

El chico le dio un codazo en el hombro.

- eso esta claro, amigo.

- ¡calla!

- ve a hablar con ella, lo estás deseando.

Fidio se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, y caminar hasta Lena, que estaba sentada en un banco, observando a los demás. Esta lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- ¿puedo sentarme?

- por supuesto. ¿Ayer llegaste bien a casa?

- si.

Pasó un buen rato mientras hablaban, hasta que Fidio cambió totalmente el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿sabes? mis padres tienen mucho interés en conocerte.

Lena enrojeció de golpe.

- ¿que? ¿Tus padres?

- si, sienten curiosidad por la nueva integrante de la familia Di Angelo. Tu primo Leo les ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Leo? ¿Cuando ha hablado Leoni con tus padres?

- ayer por la noche. Llamo a casa un poco tarde.

- "voy a matar a Leo..." vaya, me siento halagada. Bueno... podría estar bien.

- ¿ah, si? entonces... ¿te gustaría venir a casa... el sábado, por ejemplo? ¿para comer?

¿Estaba oyendo bien? ¿Fidio Aldena le estaba pidiendo que conociera a sus padres? ¿Que comiera con ellos?

- eh... claro, el sábado.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ya verás, lo pasaremos bien. No tendrás que aguantar demasiados interrogatorios, solo hasta el postre. Luego, si quieres, podríamos hacer algo juntos.

Lena se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Comida familiar y tarde juntos... Leoni y Mercurio se iban a morir de risa... si ella no los mataba antes.

- bueno, ya veremos que hacer el sábado. Al fin y al cabo, estamos a jueves. Vaya, será mejor que vuelva a entrenar, aunque solo quedan diez minutos... en fin, hablamos luego, ¿vale?

- vale. Nos vemos después.

Fidio se acercó a ella y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

La chica no supo como responder, así que se limitó a despedirlo con la mano mientras este se iba alejando hasta sus compañeros.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las taquillas para coger los libros de la primera clase.

En dos días conocería por fin a más miembros de la familia Aldena...


	5. Visita a La Fedele

**Hooooooooola!**

**De verdad, siento mucho haberos hecho esperar por este fic.**

**No me venía la inspirtación, y cuando venía no podí escribir.**

**Muchísimas gracias por ser tan pacientes y esperar tanto tiempo.**

**Pero bueno, en compensación, hoy hetraido un capi más lago de lo normal ^^**

**Lovelygirl84, , Aika-chan20, Elizabeth McDonald, Kasandra-Valery, Kirari kamiya, y Emily Stuart, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por vuestros generosos comentarios y por esperar, creedme que habeis sido vosotras las que me habeis inspirado xDDD**

**bueno, os dejo con el capi.**

**Espero que os guste!**

**gracias por leer.**

**...**

Ese mismo sábado, Lena se volvió a levantar muy temprano.

Quería arreglarse bien.

Al fin y al cabo, iba a conocer por fin a más miembros de la familia Aldena, y la verdad, aunque no sabía por qué, significaba mucho para ella.

También significaba que al fin era considerada como una auténtica Di Angelo, a pesar de ser medio inglesa.

Y además, quería que Fidio la viera bonita... Y quería que sus padres también la aceptaran.

Leoni y Mercurio no dejaban de observarla divertidos mientras ella andaba de un lado para otro, escogiendo la ropa adecuada, zapatos, pendientes, colgantes, pulseras, como peinarse, si ponerse maquillaje o no... Era todo un espectáculo verla correr en albornoz y con una toalla enrollada en la cabeza, mientras se ponía una mascarilla en el rostro.

- Lena, ¿Puedo sacarte una foto?

- Ni se te ocurra, Mercurio, a no ser que quieras morir. Leo, ¿Es mejor si voy de falda o de vestido?

- De verdad, no se por qué te preocupas tanto. Los padres de Fidio son encantadores, no tienes que intentar gustarles. Hmm... yo diría vestido.

- Bien.

- Aunque esa falda plisada que te regalo mamá tiene mucho encanto...

- ¡Leo, no me lies!

- Pero si aún quedan tres horas para que Fidio pase a buscarte.

- Lo se, pero quiero estar perfecta. Será una comida, pero en la antigüedad esto sería como una presentación en sociedad. Las primeras impresiones son muy importantes.

Leoni solo puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió, mientras Mercurio se dedicaba a tararear una cancioncilla juguetona.

...

Al final, Lena optó por llevar un vestido. Era largo, por encima de las rodillas, y de un suave gris con toques lila, con la falda algo plisada. El escote barco, con las mangas cortas ajustadas a los brazos. De zapatos unas sandalias con un poco de tacón lila muy claro Se había sujetado un poco de pelo por detrás con un lazo lila, lo que dejaba más descubierto sus rostro y lo hacía más luminoso. De maquillaje solo se había puesto un poco de pintalabios claro, que compaginaba con el tono de su piel, y un poco de sombra de ojos gris, y de complementos un colgante de oro con la forma de un ángel en miniatura, un regalo de su padre cuando era pequeña. Era una joya que pasaba de generación en generación en su familia para las mujeres, y siempre se lo ponía cuando necesitaba suerte.

- Vaya, Len... cuando tu te propones algo, lo consigues. Estás impresionante.

- Gracias, Mercu...

- Aunque vas demasiado elegante para una comida...

- Pero así está muy bien, Mercurio. Recuerda que son los Aldena, y es su primera visita a su casa. Es normal que quiera ir elegante, sabiendo como son Eleanora y Piero (Los padres de Fidio xD).

- Háblame un poco de ellos.

- Veamos... Fidio es su único hijo, como ya sabrás, y bueno, lo protegen demasiado. Incluso intentan que su hijo tenga el futuro que ellos planeen. Pero son muy buena gente. Te van a encantar. Piero es uno de los hombres más inteligentes ue te vas a encontrar y Eleanora es toda una dama de categoría. Por eso se que les vas a gustar.

- Mercurio me ha dicho que son muy estrictos con la familia y las amistades. ¿Y si ellos no me ven como una Di Angelo? ¿Y si notan un acento raro en mi italiano? Ya saben que soy medio inglesa, y que además viví en España...

- Por increíble que parezca, Mercurio no anda desencaminado. Pero no te preocupes. No notarán nada raro en ti ni te juzgarán. Porque eres una Di Angelo. Tienes una belleza y un porte digno de la realeza de nuestra familia, y tu italiano es tan perfecto que no parece que sepas hablar otro idioma. Tú solo debes estar decidida delante de ellos. Confía en ti misma. Entonces si que demostrarás lo que quieras.

Lena se tranquilizó gracias a las palabras de su primo, y le sonrió sinceramente.

Tenía razón. No debía ponerse nerviosa.

De pronto, sonó el timbre, y los nervios volvieron.

- No, ya está aquí, ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago...?

- Salir a recibirle no estaría de más.

- ... Voy al tocador un momento. Ábrele, y dile que saldré en seguida, por favor.

- Claro -Dijo Leoni con una ahogada sonrisa.

- No, espera, será ejor que no me mire más en el espejo. Sino, acabaré cambiándome de ropa. Yo abriré, tu ve al salón.

- En fin... Adiós, Lena. Pásalo bien, y tranquila. Dales saludos de nuestra parte.

- Lo haré. Hasta luego.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, y Leoni la dejó sola para que se fuera.

Inspiró aire y abrió la puerta.

Vaya, él estaba guapísimo.

Iba con una camisa blanca con detalles de color azul cielo, como sus ojos, y unos vaqueros finos.

En cuanto vio a Lena, se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

- Está usted preciosa, señorita Di Angelo.

Fidio le hizo una reverencia perfecta y le ofreció el brazo para que lo agarrara.

Lena se sonrojó al instante.

- Gracias... tú también... pero deja ya de comportarte como un caballero del renacimiento, o cerraré la puerta.

- Perdona... pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me sale así de natural. Pareces una princesa.

La chica le sonrió cariñosamente, aunque no sabía si eso era lo que pretendía realmente.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Al final le agarró del brazo, como él sugería, y caminaron durante un rato, siendo objeto de miradas por parte de la gente.

- Mis padres se han alegrado mucho al saber que venías a comer con nosotros.

- Bueno,creo que ya iba siendo hora de conocer a algún Aldena más, para variar.

- Entonces no debería haberte dicho de venir. Me hubiera gustado ser el único caballero Aldena a tu disposición.

La chica rio, mientras Fidio se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Se subieron en un tranvía, y de paso que lleganban a casa de Fidio, también veían un poco más de la ciudad.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, se bajaron y caminaron un poco más, mientras hablaban y reían.

- Bueno... ya hemos llegado. Bienvenida a la residencia Aldena, "La Fedele".

- Es preciosa...

Y si que lo era.

Jamás había visto una casa tan bonita como esa.

Tenía un enorme jardín, lleno de flores de diferentes colores, y también había bastantes árboles en el pequeño sendero que llevaba a la puerta de entrada.

Lo que más le gustó a Lena de esa casa era el estilo que tenía.

Era una casa de campo, con varias terrazas bajas, ocultas por cortinas blancas y finas. Le encantó sobre todo que en la parte alta del segundo piso hubiera una cúpula tranparente. También había ventanales.

La puerta estaba en medio de cuatro columnas blancas.

Era una casa muy luminosa solo por fuera, así que ya estaba deseando ver como sería por dentro.

- ¿De verdad te criaste aquí?

- Pues si. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Estás de broma? Me encanta, es maravillosa.

- Me alegro. A mis padres también les encanta. Bueno, ven conmigo. Mamá ya debe estar en el salón, y papá en la biblioteca.

- ¿Siempre los tienes tan controlados?

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. No, pero son bastante predecibles. Venga, vamos.

- Si.

- Por cierto, no te sorprendas mucho por mis padres. A veces parece que hayan salido de la Italia sel siglo XIX. Pero tranquila, solo a veces.

Lena rio.

- No puede ser para tanto.

- Tú espera y verás.

Entraron en la casa, y la chica vio que no se equivocaba. Solo en el salón entraba tanta luz que pensaba que iba a tener que cerrar los ojos.

Entonces fue cuando vio a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba sentada en el sofá, haciendo un bordado con mucha paciencia.

Tenía un suave y ondulado pelo rubio claro, recogido a un lado, y los hermosos ojos azules entrecerrados, mientras se concentraba.

Era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. Levantó la vista en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

- Mamá, esta es Lena Di Angelo.

- Encantada, señora Aldena.

- Oh, por favor, dejemos las cortesías. Llámame Eleanora.

- De acuerdo, Eleanora...

- Vaya, Fidio, no exageraste cuando nos hablaste de ella. Es toda una belleza.

Lena se sonrojó, aunque intentó disimular su nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a llamar a tu padre? Está en la biblioteca con sus cacharros.

- Voy -Dijo Fidio mientras reía.

- A mi marido le encanta coleccionar antigüedades, y se pasa el día encerrado en la biblioteca investigando sobre ellas.

- Suena muy interesante.

- Pero bueno, hoy tú serás nuestra prioridad. Créeme, teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, Lena. Tu primo nos ha contado maravillas de ti, y Fidio está encantado de poder ayudarte y ser tu amigo.

- También yo tenía muchas ganas de conocer oficialmente a la familia Aldena. Se que siempre habeis sido muy amigos de mi familia. Y nada me haría más feliz que formar parte de este círculo de confianza.

- No tienes que desearlo. Eres un Di Angelo, y siempre serás bienvenida entre los Aldena.

- Muchísimas gracias. Estaba un poco nerviosa por este encuentro, pero veo que era infundado.

- Dejen paso, que quiero conocer a la señorita Di Angelo.

- ... Querido, ella es Lena -Eleanora parecía muy acostumbrada al comprtamiento de su marido, así que ya no decía nada.

- Desde luego que lo es. Esos ojos solo pueden pertenecer a una Di Angelo auténtica... una verdadera hermosura.

- Es un placer conocerle.

- Lo mismo digo, bella jovencita. Llámame Piero.

...

Pasaron al comedor, que estaba en una de las terrazas circulares, y se sentaron para empezar a comer.

- Bueno, Lena, ¿Ya conoces bien Florencia?

- Oh, si. Bueno, no tan bien como quisiera, pero Fidio me ha enseñado muchos lugares.

- ¿Y qué te parece nuestra hermosa ciudad?

- Eso mismo. Hermosa. Siempre quise venir a Italia. Me siento mejor aquí que en cualquier otro sitio.

- Me encanta oir eso. Siendo una chica que ha viajado mucho, que Italia te guste tanto es especial. Háblanos un poco de los lugares donde has vivido.

- Bueno... Casi toda mi vida he estado en España, aunque también he vivido algún tiempo en inglaterra. Son lugares preciosos, pero no me sentía tan bien como aquí. España, aún siendo un país tan histórico y bonito, no era para mí. Y en Inglaterra la gente era demasiado recta y a veces fría, igual que el tiempo.

Piero ahogó una risa.

Eleanora no hizo ni caso a su marido, aunque se sintió complacida al ver que Lena prefería sus orígenes.

- Y dinos, ¿Qué estudias en el instituto Legrenzi?

- Estudio bellas artes. Me apasiona la escultura, la música... bueno, el arte en general.

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, tal y como dijo Fidio, era un interrogatorio con todas las de la ley,

Pero a lena ya no le importaba tanto. Se sentía muy comoda entre esas personas.

Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron los cuatro a caminar un poco por los alrededores de la casa, para terminar de enseñársela a su invitada. Fidio decidió que era el momeno de irse, y se despidieron de sus padres, que hicieron prometer a Lena volver pronto, en otra ocasión para cenar con toda la familia.

- Ha ido mejor de lo que pensabas, reconócelo.

- Tus padres son encantadores.

- Y tú les has encantado.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Bromeas? Has estado maravillosa. Has conseguido impresionarles.

- Me ha gustado mucho conocerles, de verdad. Gracias por haberme invitado.

- No ha sido nada. A mí también me hacía ilusión que vinieras.

Lena ya se esperaba la reacción nerviosa de Fidio siempre que decía algo sin pensar.

Pero esta vez no fue así. El chico no desvió la mirada ni enrojeció.

Solo se limitó a sonrirle, mientras la miraba con esos impresionantes ojos azules.


	6. Un lugar especial

**Bueno, la verdad es que esta vez he actualizado antes de lo que me esperaba xDD**

**Pero no se, hoy me sentía algo inspirada para hacerlo.**

**Muchisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por todos vuestros comentario en el capítulo anterior, me emocionasteis demasiado xDD**

**En fin, este capi es un poco corto, la verdad, pero aún así intenté hacerlo bien, espero que no defraude xD**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capi ^^**

**Adioosh besoos muchas gracias por leer!**

**...**

- ¿Has pensado en lo que podríamos hacer?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¿Te parecería bien otra sesión de turismo?

- Pero si el otro día ya me enseñaste muchos lugares de Florencia. Gracias a ti, ya me atrevo a ir sola por la ciudad sin perderme.

- Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda. Pero bueno... te he enseñado los sitios más vistos, pero no... un lugar muy especial para mí.

Lena sonrió intrigada.

Fidio la cogió de la mano y caminaron rápido.

- ¿Un sitio especial para ti? Pero... no hemos salido del terreno donde está tu casa.

- Lo se.

La chica se intrigó ante la sonrisa de Fidio.

Caminaron durante un rato por el campo, y los dos decidieron quitarse los zapatos.

El terreno de la Familia Aldena estaba rodeado de vegetación y bosque, y fue por ahí por donde fueron. Caminaron entre los árboles, hasta que vieron una especie de muro de piedra, donde había un árbol casi pegado, con las raices sobresaliendo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Solía venir aquí cuando quería escaparme.

- ¿Escaparte? ¿Escaparte de que?

- De todo. De mis padres... de mis primas, cuando les apetecía jugar a ver quien maquillaba mejor...

Lena rió animada

- Creo que es mejor que no me cuentes eso. Bueno, ¿Y qué tiene este lugar de especial?

- Veo que te has dado cuenta. Mira.

Agarró un poco del tronco de árbol y tiró, separandolo de la piedra.

Lena se sorprendió cuando vio que el árbol estaba hueco, y que detrás de la corteza había una cueva.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Este es tu gran secreto?

- Si. Nunca se lo había enseñado a nadie, tú eres la primera que lo ve.

- Ya. Seguro que les dices eso a todas.

- Oye, que te lo digo en serio.

- Bueno... ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que entre en tu lugar especial?

- La verdad... me temía que fueras demasiado refinada como para atreverte a entrar.

La chica se sorprendió, y se hizo la indignada.

- ¿Refinada? Ahora verás.

- ¿De verdad vas a entrar?

- Pues claro. Seré descendiente de la realeza, Fidio Aldena, pero cuando se trata de la aventura, puedes despedirte de la princesita Di Angelo.

Fidio se sorprendió por esas palabras, y sonrió.

Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Entró siguiéndola.

- Dame la mano. No quiero que te pierdas.

- Vale...

La verdad era que no había muchas posibilidades de que se perdiera, en la cueva entraba luz por algunas partes. Pero ninguno de los dos se iba a quejar.

- Mira, es ahí.

Lena caminó por donde Fidio le indicaba, y llegaron a una pequeña abertura.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que dentro de una cueva pudiera haber algo así.

Había un pequeño espacio, cubierto de hierba fina y verde, con varias plantas alrededor. Pero lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue que el techo de la cueva era una cúpula, creada por la misma naturaleza.

Encima de todo se había producido una rotura, por lo que entraba la luz del sol creando un ambiente más bonito aún.

- Fidio...

- Este es mi lugar secreto.

- Es... increíble...

- ¿Entonces te gusta?

- Me encanta, es maravilloso.

- Si vieras cuantas tardes me he pasado aquí metido... todo lo demás desaparece.

Hizo que la chica caminara con él, y pisaron la hierba húmeda y fresca.

- Me gusta muchísimo.

- Me alegro por ello. Esperaba que te gustara.

- Pero... ¿Por qué has querido enseñármelo a mí? ¿Por qué no a Gianluca... o a Marco? Ellos son tus mejores amigos.

- Bueno, si, pero... No se, creía ue tú eras la indicada para verlo. Como te gusta la escultura, y esas cosas...

- Ah.

- Aunque también... quería compartirlo contigo. Siempre he venido aquí solo, y muchas veces... he sentido que necesitaba compañía. Y quería que me acompañaras tú, Lena.

- Yo... te acompañaré siempre que quieras, Fidio.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Fidio comenzó a ponerse nervioso, hasta que recordó.

- Es verdad, había algo que también quería enseñarte.

- ¿Mas cosas?

- Si. Y créeme, esto te va a encantar.

Volvió a agarrarla de la mano, y la ayudó a descender una especie de escalera, formada por la roca.

Ahora estaba un poco más oscuro, pero se podía distinguir algo.

Tras unos minutos, se encontraron con una pequeña pared llena de pantas, y Lena volvió a quedarse pasmada cuando el chico la movió.

Tenía sorpresas para todo.

- ¿Y ahora a donde me llevas?

- Compruébalo por ti misma.

Vio la luz al salir de la cueva.

Y luego vio el agua de un río.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Se fijó un poco más, y veía de donde salía la abertura.

- ¿Estamos debajo de un puente?

- Ponte Alla Vittoria, para ser más exactos. Este es el río Arno.

- No te creo. ¿Tu casa da al río Arno y al Ponte Alla Vittoria?

- Si.

Lena lo miró de lo más impresionada, y subió el pequeño camino de hierba que llevaba a la entrada al puente.

Lo cruzó, y se paró en el medio, apoyando las manos en puente.

- No me lo puedo creer... Si que es el río Arno... y es el puente...

- Te lo dije.

- ¿Todo esto lo descubriste tú?

- Claro. De pequeño me escapaba a menudo, y me dedicaba a investigar los alrededores de mi casa. Un día, descubrí la cueva por casualidad. Al principio me dio miedo adentrarme más allá de la cúpula, pero un día, descubrí las escaleras, y... llegúe a parar aquí.

- Es increíble... ¿hay algún rincón de la ciudad que tú no conozcas?

- Ahora mismo no sabría contestarte.

Los dos sonrieron, y contemplaron maravillados el paisaje que ofrecía el puente.

- Cuando vinimos aquí la otra vez... no me dijiste nada.

- Te acababa de conocer, no podía enseñarte mi lugar especial así, por las buenas.

- Bueno, eso si que es cierto. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... si que te quedaste unos instantes mirando hacia la parte baja del puente.

- Vaya, así que te diste cuenta... Si, lo hago siempre, es involuntario.

La chica rió, mientras volvía a contemplar el río.

- Me lo he pasado de maravilla hoy.

- Yo también. ¿Te gustaría repetirlo? Pero bueno... preferiría que fuera sin tener que ir a ver a mis padres... que quedáramos solo porque nos apetece pasar tiempo juntos.

Lena se sorprendió un poco por esas palabras, pero la verdad es que se alegró mucho.

- Claro. Cuando quieras.

Sonrió sinceramente, y sus ojos lilas brillaron con la luz.

Fidio también sonrió, y en ese momento todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y posó sus labios en los de la chica.


	7. ¿Y si me arrepiento?

Fidio se separó de Lena después de unos instantes.

La chica se quedó muda, mientras lo miraba, un tanto sorprendida.

Él la miró, un tanto inquieto por que Lena no se moviera.

- Lena... ¿Estás bien? Di algo...

- Pero... ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- ¿Me estás preguntando por qué te he besado?

- Pues... no lo se. Si, te lo estoy preguntando. ¿Por qué?

Por mucho que pudieran sonar a palabras de reproche, Lena no pretendía eso.

Estaba sorprendida, avergonzada... Y sabía perfectamente que había enrojecido.

- Lena, te he besado porque... bueno, creo que no hace falta dar muchas explicaciones... tú me gustas, así de simple.

- ¿Que te gusto...?

Lena se separó un poco del puente, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y separándose el pelo de la cara.

Fidio se entristeció un poco por la reacción.

- No sabía que fuera un problema sentir algo por ti.

- No, no es que sea un problema, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Es difícil de asimilar. No lo entiendo, Fidio... ¿Por qué yo?

- ¿Y por qué no tú?

Lena lo miró incrédula.

Todo era tan extraño...

No se había parado a pensar en lo que sentía de verdad por él.

Y en cambio, él parecía saberlo con certeza.

- Lena, me da igual no conocerte desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gustas. Eres preciosa, amable e inteligente. Contigo me lo paso de maravilla, eres divertida, interesante, me dices las cosas tal y como las piensas... ¿Por qué ahora dudas? Te he dicho que siento algo por ti, pero... ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

- No ha cambiado nada...

- Entonces... ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un extraño?

- ... Es que esto es precipitado... Habíamos empezado a ser amigos, y yo... dudé en varias ocasiones de si tu amistad era verdadera, si estabas conmigo solo porque nuestras familias llevan generaciones juntas. Y de pronto, me enseñas este lugar, me besas... me sueltas que te gusto... ¿Como quieres que me lo tome?

- Para empezar... me gustaría que me dijeses si tú también sientes algo por mí.

- Yo... no lo se.

- ¿No sientes nada por mí?

- Claro que siento algo por ti -Dijo mientras se sentía más avergonzada todavía-. Pero no tengo muy claro qué es. Y no quiero arriesgarme con algo como esto... no quiero equivocarme diciendo algo que después no pueda cumplir. Lo siento.

Fidio se sorprendió con esas palabras, y miró hacia otro lado, parpadeando y apretando los labios.

- Está bien.

- Fidio...

- No pasa nada. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Lena se sintió mal por él, pero no podía hacer nada.

No quería que se sintiera obligado a estar a su lado.

- Si no te importa... me voy sola.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- Tengo que ir a... un lugar. Así que no tienes por qué acompañarme.

Fidio la miró, mientras ella se ponía los zapatos.

- Bien... Pues nada, ya nos veremos.

- Si...

Se miraron por última vez, y cada uno se fue por su lado.

Lena pensó que el chico volvería a la cueva, pero se equivocaba. Recorrió el puente y siguió caminando por una calle.

Ella también comenzó a caminar.

No se podía creer lo que había pasado. Era demasiado fuerte.

¿De verdad le gustaba a Fidio? ¿Como era eso posible?

Y la cuestión era que... ella no sabía lo que sentía. Ni siquiera sabía si quería saberlo.

¿Que le estaba pasando?

Fidio había sido siempre tan atento con ella, tan tierno... Le había presentado a sus padres, y aun encima le había enseñado su lugar secreto, su lugar más especial en el mundo...

Que tonta.

Todo eso le pasaba por ser tan precavida. Por ser siempre así, sin dejar que nadie entrara en sus pensamientos...

Pero era mejor así. Si hubiera llegado a corresponder a Fidio, a decirle que le gustaba muchísimo, estarían juntos, y quizás se acabaría arrepintiendo.

Y no quería que nadie lo pasara mal por su culpa, y mucho menos Fidio.

Notaba como se le nublaba la vista, y como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Empezó a sollozar, mientras sus pasos se hacían más ligeros y comenzaba a correr.

Al final no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y tropezó con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

Cayó de rodillas, y aunque se hizo daño, no se levantó.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y siguió llorando, sin darse cuenta de que el chico con el que había tropezado la estaba mirando con atención, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo junto a ella.

- Lena...

La chica reconoció la voz, pero no se movió hasta que el chico le apartó las manos de la cara y le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- ¡Gianluca...!

Se quedó mirándolo por un momento, y luego se apretó contra su pecho, volviendo a llorar desconsolada.

...

Fidio caminaba, intentando pensar con claridad.

Estaba desconcertado.

Le había dicho a Lena que sentía algo por ella, la había besado... y ella lo había rechazado.

¿Como había llegado a ese extremo?

Él nunca se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, al menos no con las personas...

Y por culpa de eso, podría perder una amistad muy valiosa para él.

¿Pero por qué?

¿Por qué Lena se había puesto tan fría de repente?

Había sido un día fantástico, lo habían pasado fenomenal... y él lo había estropeado todo.

Que horror... no podría volver a mirarla a la cara.

¿Qué pensaría ella de él ahora? No querría volver a acercarse.

Que idiota.

Corrió como nunca, sin ni siquiera calzarse, hasta llegar al campo de fútbol del instituto.

Llegó jadeando, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió la red de balones, esparciéndolos todos por el campo, y comenzó a golpearlos con fuerza, aun con los pies descalzos.

Estuvo así hasta que un chico lo frenó.

- Fidio, ¿Qué rayos haces? Si sigues así, terminarás haciéndote daño.

- Marco... -Logró decir entre jadeos- no te preocupes, esto no es nada.

- Quieto... ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que hoy ibas a pasar el día con Lena.

- ...

- ¿Qué te ha pasado con ella?

- Que soy un idiota, eso es lo que ha pasado.

- No te entiendo. Cuéntame lo que sea que os haya pasado. A lo mejor puedo ayudar.

Fidio se lo pensó bien antes de hablar.

- ... La he besado.

- ¿En serio? Que bien... pues cualquiera lo diría.

- Marco, le he dicho que me gustaba... y me ha dicho que no quería arriesgarse. Que no quería arrepentirse si algo salía mal entre los dos.

- Que mal... Aunque es extraño, Gianluca y yo creíamos que ella también sentía algo por ti.

- Pues es obvio que os equivocabais.

- ...

El pelirrojo lo miró apenado.

Por mucho que apenas se conocieran, era obvio que Fidio siempre había sentido algo muy fuerte por Lena, y el que sus familias fueran amigas no tenía nada que ver.

Cada vez que la veía se le iluminaban los ojos, y el tono de la voz le cambiaba cuando hablaba de ella.

La quería, eso estaba claro.

Y hasta ese momento, pensaba que Lena también lo quería a él.

No le cuadraba nada.

En ese momento, le sonó el teléfono.

- Oh, vuelvo en seguida. Ni se te ocurra tocar los balones.

...

Marco volvió, algo preocupado.

- Me acaba de llamar Gianluca... acaba de dejar a Lena en casa.

Fidio se sorprendió demasiado.

- ¿Gianluca? ¿Qué hacía Gianluca con ella?

- Se la ha encontrado en la calle, llorando... Ha tenido que llevarla a su casa, y bueno... no les ha dicho nada a sus primos, pero están algo preocupados... por no decir cabreados.

- He metido la pata hasta el fondo... ¿Como puedo ser tan idiota?

- El amor vuelve idiota a cualquiera.

- Maldita sea, Marco... ¿Y si por culpa de esto hago que nuestras familias se enfrenten? Mercurio y Leoni son bastante sobreprotectores con ella, y sus padres...

- No digas tonterías. Ni Lena ni sus primos harán algo así. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

- Espero que tengas razón...

Aun así, estaba dolido.

No podía dejar de pensar en Lena, pero su familia también se interponía en sus pensamientos. Esperaba no haber causado un problema.

De momento, lo mejor era apartarse un poco de Lena.

**...**

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.**

**Siento haberos hecho esperar, aun encima para esto.**

**Como ya habréis visto, es un capi un poco tristón... pero tenía que hacerlo así.**

**en fin, muchas gracias por los comentarios en el anterior capítulo, me alegra que os gustara ^^**

**No me tiréis muchos tomates por lo que e hecho... que a mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia... (y tú, señorita Sharp, suelta los prismáticos...xD)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que el siguiente capi sea mejor.**

**Adiooosh besos!**


	8. Se anuncia un compromiso

**Siento haberos hecho esperar ^^**

**Este capi me ha costado lo suyo xDD pero ya está hecho!**

**Miles de gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y comentaron el capi anterior ^^ me alegrasteis mucho mucho!**

**Ya no falta mucho para que termine el fic, y espero que os guste el resultado.**

**En fin, os dejo con el capi.**

**Adioosh gracias por leer ^^**

**[...]**

Lena se levantó de la cama, aunque le costó muchísimo.

Llevaba toda la semana sin ir a clase.

Sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no se sentía capaz de pisar el instituto sin derrumbarse.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Desde el sábado estaba así, apática, deprimida... todo por Fidio.

Solo con recordar sus ojos azules, decepcionados por el rechazo... se le partía el alma.

Se había equivocado.

Estaba claro.

Si hubiera hecho bien al rechazarlo... no se sentiría así.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba entrando en casa, mientras sus primos le daban la bienvenida desde el pasillo.

Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones caminando ligeramente, y una hermosa voz que le sonaba.

Se levantó en silencio y caminó hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió, sino que se quedó quieta, atenta para escuchar.

- ¿Donde está?

- En su cuarto. Muchas gracias por venir, sabemos que estás muy ocupada, pero ya no sabemos que hacer.

- Tranquilo, querido. Yo me ocuparé de ella.

¿De ella?

Oh, vaya...

Corrió intentando no hacer ruido, y se volvió a meter en la cama.

Escuchó como llamaban a la puerta, pero no se atrevió a contestar, y entonces la puerta se abrió.

- Lena...

- Hola... abuela -Dijo la chica, incorporándose un poco en la cama.

Valentina Di Angelo, la abuela de Lena, Mercurio y Leoni. Con sus cincuenta y dos años era toda una dama, siempre absorta en sus asuntos.

A pesar de estar siempre ocupada y encargándose de que la familia continuara conservando su prestigio, quería y mimaba a sus nietos, y sin duda el gran parecido que compartía con Lena ayudaba.

Ambas tenían la piel blanquecina, y los ojos violetas por completo. Además, su pelo era rubio claro, y ya empezaba a ser Blanco, por lo que se parecían aun más.

- Lena, querida... ¿Hay algo que desees contarme? -Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te cuente? Ya te lo habrán contado todo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre Fidio Aldena y tú?

- Pues es muy simple, abuela... él me besó, me dijo que le gustaba, y yo lo rechacé. Dime... ¿He perjudicado a la familia por esto?

- No... No tienes que preocuparte por la familia. He hablado con Piero, me ha dicho que Fidio está un poco decaído, pero está bien. Eleanora está un poco escandalizada, pero es solo algo momentáneo, y ni siquiera es por ti. La familia está bien. Eso si, tienes a tus primos y a tus tíos muy preocupados. Encerrarte una semana entera en tu habitación no fue una buena idea, querida.

- Ya lo se, pero... no tenía fuerzas para moverme. No se que me pasa... siento una gran opresión en el pecho... Creo que he hecho algo malo.

- ¿Algo malo? ¿Acaso sientes algo por él?

- Si es que no lo se... No se lo que siento... Creía que haría bien al rechazarle, pero luego... me arrepentí en el acto. Estoy hecha un lío... -Ya empezaba a llorar.

- Lena. Mírame a los ojos -Dijo mientras la agarraba por los hombros- ¿Sientes algo por Fidio Aldena?

La chica miró fijamente a su abuela, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- ... Si... Siento algo por Fidio...

Valentina suspiró, y se levantó.

- Muy bien -Se acercó a la puerta, y la abrió solo un poco-. Carlo, ¿Serías tan amable de traerlo?

- Claro, señora.

- ¿Traerlo? -Preguntó Lena.

- No pensarás que alguna vez voy a dejar de hacerle un regalo a mi preciosa nieta después de alguno de mis viajes por Europa, ¿Verdad? -Dijo Valentina, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Carlo, el sirviente personal de la abuela, entró en la habitación con una caja alargada de color plateado. Acompañado de unas cajas más pequeñas.

- Muchas gracias. De momento, puedes esperar fuera.

El hombre hizo una reverencia, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esto, abuela?

- No es nada más que un pequeño regalo... Venga, ábrelo.

Lena vaciló, pero se levantó y abrió despacio la caja, y luego apartó el papel de seda que ocultaba el regalo. Se quedó asombrada.

- ¿Te gusta? Te lo he traído de Francia. En cuanto lo vi, supe que era para ti.

La chica sacó el vestido de la caja, con cuidado para no arrugarlo.

Era el vestido más bonito que había visto en su vida, de color violeta oscuro, con detalles y brillos dorados. El escote era palabra de honor, con un lazo debajo del pecho, para que luego el resto del vestido se soltara ligero en una tela fina y casi transparente que ocultaba la tela de satén que había por debajo.

- Abuela, ¡Es precioso!

- Sabía que te gustaría. Soy una mujer de gusto, al fin y al cabo. Pero abre las otras cajas, querida. Sino, mi regalo no estará completo.

Lena le hizo caso, y abrió las otras cajas, que resultaron ser complementos para elvestido: un pequeño bolso de fiesta violeta, con tela formando volantes, unos bonitos zapatos de tacón de color dorado oscuro y un chal casi transparente con toques dorados.

- Y ahora, el golpe de gracia -Dijo la abuela, sacándose una caja ovalada del bolso-. Toma. Pero que conste que esto de momento no es un regalo, sino un préstamo.

Valentina abrió la caja frente a su nieta, y a esta se le iluminaron los ojos al ver la pulsera, los pendientes y el anillo de oro.

- Pero esto...

- Esto es solo una pequeña parte de las joyas de la familia que te corresponden por herencia. Pensé que te irían bien con el vestido.

- ¡Madre mía, abuela, gracias! ¡Todo esto es precioso... ¿Pero a qué se deben todos estos regalos?

- Bueno, tienes que estar guapa para hoy.

- ¿Para hoy?

- Ya está bien de que te quedes encerrada en casa. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que por fin te presentemos en sociedad, y que te conozcan todos los amigos de la familia. Así que hoy vamos a ir a una cena. A Mercurio y Leoni ya les he regalado unos preciosos trajes e irán a conjunto contigo.

- ¿Una cena? ¿Es una cena de etiqueta?

- Claro. La cena en si está organizada por los Manfredi, unos amigos nuestros de Milán, que quieren anunciar oficialmente el compromiso de su hija. Aunque aun no se sabe con quien. Pero nos enteraremos esta noche.

- ¿Y tengo que ir?

- ¿Que mejor oportunidad hay de presentarte que asistir a un evento como este? La hija de Manfredi tiene tu edad, y podrías intentar amistarte con ella. Además, así también conocerás a las demás familias. Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a prepararte.

...

Cayó la noche, y la familia Di Angelo llegó después de unas horas a las afueras de Pavia, una hermosa ciudad que se encontraba en los alrededores de Milán. La cena iba a ser allí.

Lena pensó que iba a ser una cena de lo más extravagante, ya solo por el hecho de que la cena se celebrara en una antigua catedral abandonada hacía siglos, que había sido reformada al más puro estilo de la realeza, cambiando muchísimas cosas, y dejándola increíble, como un antiguo salón de baile.

La familia Manfredi tenía que ser bastante peculiar como para querer celebrar el compromiso de su hija en un lugar tan extravagante.

La chica miraba atentamente cada detalle del lugar a través de la ventanilla del coche.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? -Le preguntó su abuela.

- Muchísimo...

- Es lo normal, antes de una presentación en sociedad. Pero no te preocupes, querida. Solo te prestarán atención lo suficiente antes de que aparezca la invitada de honor. Los invitados saben tu nombre, pero nunca te han visto en persona, así que se limitarán a observarte y a preguntarte algunas cosas. Tú solo contesta lo que creas preciso, sonríe y pásalo bien.

- Vale...

...

- ¿Por qué hemos venido? Creía que hacía tiempo que no manteníais contacto con los Manfredi.

- Si, pero no queremos que nuestras familias se distancien. Y esto promete, suelen ser muy estrictos con los compromisos de sus hijos. Seguro que el afortunado es un chico encantador.

- Además, deberías felicitarla, de pequeños erais muy amigos.

- ...

La familia Aldena bajó del antiguo altar de la iglesia, que habían convertido en ropero, y se apresuraron a ir al gran salón, donde ya comenzaban a llegar los invitados.

- ¿Seguro que van a venir? -Preguntó Eleanora a Piero, cuando Fidio no escuchaba.

- Claro que si. Ya lo verás -Le dijo su marido con tranquilidad.

- Más les vale...

En esos momentos, Fidio solo quería salir de ahí.

No le apetecía nada, y mucho menos ir a una cena de etiqueta de los Manfredi...

Lena no había ido a clase toda la semana, y sabía perfectamente que era por él.

Se sentía tan mal por lo que había pasado... Había ido muy rápido con ella, y había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Se dio cuenta de que sus padres miraban maravillados la puerta de entrada, o más bien.. quien acababa de entrar.

Miró él también, y se quedó boquiabierto, como si estuviera contemplando a una divinidad personificada.

Lena acababa de entrar con sus primos y su abuela.

No se la esperaba a ella.

Pero vaya... estaba impresionante. Llevaba un precioso vestido violeta oscuro y dorado, con complementos a conjunto, y además de había ondulado el pelo y llevaba una fina diadema violeta con el adorno de una mariposa a un lado.

Todo el mundo comenzó a mirarla fijamente, asombrados. Claro, aun no había sido presentada a las demás familias, era la primera vez que la veían.

Y había triunfado con la primera impresión.

Ella se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba, hasta que lo vio, y lo miró a los ojos, avergonzada, para luego bajar la cabeza. Leoni puso su mano bajo la de su prima, y avanzaron los dos juntos, seguidos por Mercurio y su abuela, mientras eran observados.

- Maravillosa... Es la viva imagen de Valentina.

- Toda una belleza

Los invitados no dejaban de comentar sus rasgos, su porte y hasta el color de su piel, mientras avanzaban y saludaban a los integrantes de la familia Di Angelo que habían asistido.

Lena sonreía, saludaba cortés y daba dos besos a la gente que se atrevía a saludar directamente.

Pero no podía disimular el nerviosismo que sentía por ver a Fidio ante ella. Y mucho menos cuando vio que Eleanora y Piero se acercaban a ellos, con Fidio detrás.

Eleanora abrazó a Valentina en cuanto se acercaron.

- Eleanora, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

- Si. Estás fabulosa, Valentina. Cada día estás más deslumbrante.

- Francia hace milagros, querida. Piero, tienes que llevarla ahí. Os haría bien salir de Italia de vez en cuando.

- Lo pensaremos -Dijo Piero-. Lena, es un placer volver a verte.

- El placer es mío -Dijo Lena-. Me alegro mucho de veros, y de salir un poco. Nunca había estado en un lugar como este.

- Es magnífico, ¿Verdad? La familia Manfredi restauró la catedral hace unos cuatro años, y la convirtió en su salón de actos, bailes y cenas privado. Tienen un gusto exquisito. ¿A que si, Fidio?

- Ya lo creo.

Valentina intervino.

- ¿No crees que Lena está deslumbrante, Fidio?

El chico sonrió, para sorpresa de Lena.

- Está preciosa. Perfecta.

Lena bajo la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Todos sonreían, mientras se iban por su cuenta, dejándolos solos.

Ninguno sabía que decir, pero tendrían que hablar pronto, o el silencio incómodo se volvería aun peor.

- Fidio, yo...

- Me alegra que hayas venido. Estas cenas suelen ser bastante aburridas, la verdad. Un montón de personas que no dejan de chismorrear sobre ropa, el futuro y lo bien que seguirían las cosas si estuviéramos en otra época.

Lena no hizo caso.

Estaba dispuesta a decir lo que tenía que decirle.

- ... Lo siento.

- No lo hagas.

- Lo siento, de verdad. Fui una completa idiota, actué solo pensando en mí misma, y no en como pudieras sentirte. Fui muy desconsiderada.

- Y yo me pasé. Fue muy atrevido y descortés por mi parte...

- Los dos nos precipitamos.

- Si.

- ¿Amigos? -Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Fidio sonrió aliviado, y le dio la mano.

- Amigos. Aunque... hay algo que podrías hacer para compensarme, princesa Di Angelo...

- ¿El qué? -Preguntó Lena, intrigada.

- Prométeme que luego me concederás un baile.

- Hecho.

Los dos se sonrieron, y caminaron junto a sus familias, mientras se ponían al día con lo que habían hecho esa semana. Era obvio que Fidio daba más conversación.

- Háblame un poco de los Manfredi. ¿Como es su hija?

- Bueno... Se llama Caprice. Y la verdad, a veces es pesada de lo refinada que es. A su lado mi madre parece una inexperta en etiqueta.

- ¿Pero no tiene nuestra edad?

- Si, pero ha sido instruida desde que era pequeña para ser toda una dama. Ya la verás. Es todo un espectáculo.

- ¿Y sabes con quien la van a comprometer?

- No tengo ni idea. Pero si han invitado a tantas familias de Florencia, es porque tiene algo que ver. Tal vez lo conozcamos.

- Es intrigante, la verdad...

Estaban un poco nerviosos juntos, pero hacían lo que podían para que eso no influyera en su amistad.

En esos momentos era lo más importante.

- Mira, esos son los padres de Gianluca, y sus hermanas pequeñas, Fiorella y Giorgiana.

Las dos niñas eran gemelas, y aparentaban siete años. Iban vestidas con voluptuosos vestidos blancos con estampados de estrellas rosa pálido y azul cielo. Al igual que su hermano mayor, tenían el pelo negro azulado y los ojos turquesa.

- Son guapísimas... se parecen mucho a él. ¿Pero donde está Gianluca?

- No se. Estará por ahí saludando a los invitados.

- Mirad, chicos -Dijo Valentina, acercándose a ellos-. Llegan los Manfredi. Parece que Caprice ya viene con su prometido...

- Que fuerte. Estoy impaciente -Dijo Fidio. Estaba claro que el asunto no le interesaba demasiado.

Todos los invitados atendían a la puerta de entrada.

Los sirvientes la abrieron y dejaron pasar a un hombre y una mujer, Ambos rubios, pero él tenía los ojos marrones y ella los tenía verdes. Los dos iban vestidos como si fueran a una gala, con traje y un largo vestido granate. Pero era normal, al fin y al cabo, estaban celebrando el compromiso de su hija.

Y entonces entró la famosa Caprice. Realmente era una belleza. Tenía el pelo rubio y rizado, un poco recogido por detrás con un broche de oro con la forma de una flor, y unos brillantes ojos verdes perfectamente maquillados, por lo que brillaban aun más. Y luego llevaba un bonito vestido celeste, con accesorios de oro y zapatos de tacón morados.

Sonreía cordialmente a todos los invitados, y llamaba la atención de todos, menos la de Fidio y Lena, que no podían estar más sorprendidos después de ver al prometido de la chica, que sonreía un poco incómodo.

- ¿Ese es...? -Dijo Lena.

- No puede ser...

- ¡Gianluca! -Exclamaron los dos.

El chico se dio cuenta de que lo habían visto y estaban impactados, pero en cuanto pasó por su lado les saludó sonriente y avergonzado a la vez, procurando no llamar la atención.

Los dos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero intentaron asimilar que su amigo estaba comprometido con una dama de Milán, y que no les había dicho nada.

La pareja abrió el baile con un vals, hasta que más parejas se unieron y pudieron dejarlo.

Hablaron durante unos instantes, hasta que Gianluca se excusó para ir a hablar con sus amigos.

Se acercó a ellos, y los miró sonriente, intentando que no le reprocharan mucho.

- Vosotros dos juntos, que milagro...

- ¿Se puede saber de qué va todo esto, Gianluca? -Preguntó Lena.

- Pues... es difícil de explicar...

- ¡Estás prometido con Caprice Manfredi! Desde luego es difícil de explicar... -Dijo Fidio- ¿Como no nos habías dicho nada? Con Caprice...

- Es una buena persona. Vale, a veces es algo recta y arisca, pero... es guapa y amable. Y nuestros padres quisieron prometernos. En cuanto cumplamos los dieciocho, tendremos que casarnos.

- Anda que no le espera una buena... -Murmuró Fidio.

- Gianluca.

Los tres miraron hacia atrás, y vieron como la chica rubia observaba a Gianluca, interrogante.

- Gianluca, tienes que conocer a mis tíos... Ah, hola, Fidio.

- Hola, Caprice. Tienes buen aspecto.

- Lo mismo digo... Y a ti no te conozco -Dijo mirando a Lena.

- Hola, me llamo Lena...

- ¿Di Angelo? ¿Tú eres Lena? Vaya, que bien -Se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos, para luego abrazarla un momento-. No sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte. Tu abuela siempre habla mucho de ti. Es como si ya fuéramos amigas.

Lena le sonrió amable, mientras Caprice agarraba a Gianluca del brazo, y se despedía de ellos mientras se lo llevaba.

- ¿A que está como una cabra?

- A mí me ha parecido muy simpática.

- Si, pero a ti no te perseguía cuando eras pequeña intentando ponerte guirnaldas de flores. Espera a conocerla.

La chica rió, y al ver como todos se dirigían a las mesas para cenar, ambos caminaron junto a sus familias, que por suerte se sentaban en la misma mesa circular.

...

- Me alegro tanto de hayáis solucionado todo -Dijo Eleanora-. No me gustó que os enfadarais.

- Cariño, dejemos ese tema. No queremos que los chicos se incomoden después de hacer las paces.

- Solo decía que me parece bien. Pero bueno, lo dejaré. Caprice está radiante, y Gianluca también. Creo que tienen futuro, hacen buena pareja.

- Si, Gianluca es un gran chico, inteligente, apuesto y atento. Y Caprice brilla con luz propia... -Dijo Valentina.

- A mí me sorprendió el hecho de que aun llevemos a cabo este tipo de compromisos -Dijo Lena.

- Si, lo sabemos... -Dijo Piero- Pero solo queremos lo mejor para nuestras familias. Aseguramos el futuro de los más jóvenes entre nosotros. Los Manfredi siempre quisieron que Caprice se casara con algún chico distinguido, y Gianluca Zanardi encajaba a la perfección, aunque la verdad, alguna que otra vez sugirieron que podríamos comprometer a Fidio con su hija.

- Y no sabéis cuanto os agradezco que rechazarais la oferta -Dijo Fidio, riendo.

- ¿Pensáis comprometer a Fidio? -Preguntó Lena, más sorprendida de lo que quería mostrar.

- Bueno, Lena... -Intervino Valentina- Fidio ya está prometido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Como dice? -Dijo Fidio, extrañado. A él no le habían dicho nada.

Mercurio y Leoni también se sorprendieron, aunque su abuela y los padres de Fidio estaban muy tranquilos.

- Veréis, chicos... -Dijo Eleanora- Tenemos noticias. Esta mañana firmamos el compromiso de Fidio...

- Contigo, Lena -Terminó Valentina.


	9. Una gran decisión

**Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿no? xD**

**En fin, creo que este capi es un poco meloso xDD pero me apetecía escribirlo así. No tengo muchas oportunidades de escibir algo como esto xP Además, lo estaba escribiendo a ciegas, sin saber como acabarlo.**

**El fic ya está acabando, seguramente le queden dos capis o tres... Pero bueno, no podía durar para siempre. Aunque prometo que haré más cosas con Lena y Fidio ^^**

**Y también con Gianluca y Caprice, ya que también les he cogido cariño xD**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios en el anterior capi, me alegrasteis mucho mucho ^^**

**Espero que os guste el capi, y lo que queda del fic.**

**Adiosh gracias por leer ^^**

**...**

Lena se quedó paralizada por las palabras de su abuela.

- ¿Que habéis hecho qué? -Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Fidio, y pudo ver que él estaba en su mismo estado.

Él tampoco sabía nada.

Se había quedado petrificado, y no se movía.

- Verás, Lena -Dijo Piero-. Creemos que vosotros dos sois perfectos el uno para el otro. De momento sois los únicos en las familias de la misma edad, sois amigos, y aunque hace poco hayáis tenido una pequeña discusión, eso no quita que a la gente le guste veros juntos. Queríamos una nueva unión entre los Aldena y los Di Angelo.

- Pero si ya va a haber una unión pronto... -Dijo Mercurio.

- Y nos alegramos mucho por el compromiso de Leoni y Lidia -Intervino Eleanora-. Pero entendedlo, Fidio es nuestro único hijo, y Lena es una de las pocas chicas de las nuevas generaciones de los Di Angelo.

- Consideramos que Lena era perfecta para Fidio -Dijo Valentina.

Lena ya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

- ¿Como podéis estar hablando de nosotros como si no estuviéramos delante?

- Lena, querida... -Dijo su abuela, mientras hacía que se levantara- Ven. Debemos hablar con calma.

Las dos salieron hasta la terraza trasera, dejando solos a los demás, que también intentaban hablar con Fidio.

Valentina miraba a su nieta, esperando su reacción.

- ¿Cuando decidiste todo esto?

- Desde el momento en que llegaste a Italia. En un primer momento, decidimos no actuar, pero viendo lo que había pasado entre los dos la semana pasada, lo hicimos.

- ¿Pero como te has atrevido a prometerme? -Lena ya se estaba enfadando- ¿Qué derecho tienes tú a decidir con quien me voy a casar?

- Lena, las cosas son así en la familia. Después del incidente de tu padre yo me responsabilicé de tu vida en Florencia.

- ¡Papá nunca me haría algo como esto!

- ...

- Él siempre quiso que hiciera lo que quisiera, lo que me hiciera feliz. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza prometerme en matrimonio a los catorce años. ¿Como has podido hacerme esto?

- Lena, tú misma me dijiste que sentías algo por él. Estuviste toda una semana deprimida porque sabías que habías hecho mal rechazándole. Solo he asegurado que puedas estar con el chico que quieres.

- Pero no quiero que sea así, abuela. No quiero que estemos juntos solo porque nuestras familias lo han decidido. Mira Gianluca y Caprice. Sonríen y están juntos, pero no sabrías decir si se quieren o no.

- Su unión lleva planeada durante años. Han aprendido a quererse.

- ¿Aprendido? Eso no es natural. No me parece justo que me hagas esto.

Valentina suspiró, y le dio la espalda a su nieta, para empezar a caminar hacia dentro otra vez.

- Hemos firmado vuestro compromiso, pero la decisión es solo vuestra, Lena. He intentado ayudarte, así que esperaré a que lo pienses y lo comprendas. No quiero presionarte. Pero ya es hora de que empieces a atender tus deberes en la familia.

Lena miró a su abuela, y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas,

Y salió corriendo, esperando que su abuela no la siguiera.

Corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño cenador de madera, de tejado octogonal, y se apoyó en una de las columnas.

No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando.

Así que su abuela solo había querido que asistiera para eso, para anunciarle su compromiso.

Perfecto, con catorce años y ya debía estar con una persona para toda la vida.

Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

Hasta ese momento había aguantado muchísimas cosas por la familia, y jamás se había quejado.

Pero no quería que planearan su vida por completo.

- Anda, hola.

Se sobresaltó por la voz que escuchó a su espalda, y casi se sorprendió aun más cuando vio a la chica rubia, Caprice, sonriéndole.

- Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

- Quería alejarme un poco de ahí. Los invitados no dejan de pasar a saludarme, felicitarme, y me asfixian. ¿Estás bien?

- No lo se...

Caprice la miró sin entender, pero decidió hacer algo.

- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato y hablamos?

...

- Creo que por ahora es mejor dejarla sola -Dijo Valentina, mientras se sentaba-. Necesita pensarlo.

- Fidio, llevas ya mucho tiempo callado -Dijo Eleanora.

- Es que... no me parece bien. ¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? Sabéis perfectamente lo que ocurrió entre Lena y yo...

- Si, la verdad es que no estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste -Dijo su madre en tono severo-. Pero decidimos que era el mejor momento. Así que Valentina y tu padre se reunieron esta mañana y lo hablaron.

- Pero a ella no le parece bien.

Valentina sonrió compasiva.

- Solo está un poco sorprendida. Tú dale tiempo para que piense.

- ...

...

- Así que te han prometido con Fidio... -Dijo Caprice, sorprendida.

- Si... Al parecer, lo tenían decidido desde hace tiempo, pero lo acordaron esta misma mañana.

- ¿Pero como puedes estar triste? ¡Es Fidio! Muchas familias querrían poder prometer a sus hijas con él. No sabes lo afortunada que eres.

- Me dijeron que alguna vez tu familia intentó hacerlo...

- Pues si, pero bueno... Los Aldena no estaban muy interesados. Y la verdad, prefiero a Gianluca. Siempre congenié más con él. Creo que nos irá bien cuando estemos casados.

- ¿Tú le quieres?

- Quererle... Bueno, no se si puedo llamarlo así. Nunca me paré a pensarlo. Pero siempre le tuve mucho aprecio. No se, siempre fue tan atento, detallista, encantador... Mis padres siempre dijeron que era perfecto para mí.

- ¿Pero no te molesta que hayan planeado toda tu vida? ¿No te sientes como si te hubieran privado de tu libertad?

- La verdad es que no. Para mí la familia siempre ha sido lo primero. En fin, creo que es normal... Fueron bastante estrictos conmigo en ese sentido. Pero se que todo lo hacen por mi bien. Ellos no planean mi futuro, solo hacen que sea posible. Solo quieren asegurarse de que no los necesite cuando crezca. Y créeme, tu abuela es un corderito comparada con mis padres y el resto de mi familia. Se de buena mano que no te faltaban pretendientes, y ella hizo cuanto pudo para que pudieras estar con Fidio.

- ...Ya se que mi abuela quiere lo mejor para mí. Firmó nuestro compromiso sabiendo que yo siento algo por él... Pero no me sentó bien. No quiero que Fidio y yo estemos juntos por obligación. Es como si fuera un amor falso.

- Mira, Lena... Somos hijas de grandes familias. Nunca podremos evitar que tomen decisiones por nosotras. Tú al menos gozas de la suerte de tener parientes que se esfuerzan en que si tienes que comprometerte, puedas hacerlo con la persona que quieres. Si realmente tú sientes algo por Fidio, y él siente algo por ti, no habrá nada de falso en vuestra relación. Un compromiso arreglado por vuestras familias se convertirá en algo verdadero.

Lena no dejaba de sorprenderse por las palabras de esa chica, y le sonrió sinceramente.

- Caprice... eres un verdadero encanto...

- Si, lo se.

Las dos rieron.

- ¿Tú crees que entonces debería aceptar mi compromiso con Fidio?

- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. Prueba a ver que tal os va... no se, no directamente como pareja, pero si compartiendo algo más. Tú sientes algo por él, ¿no? Y es obvio que él siente algo por ti. Intenta romper las distancias. Si al final os acabáis casando... deberíais saber como estáis el uno con el otro.

- Puede que tengas razón...

- Lena, estás aquí...

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al oír la voz, y entonces vieron al chico.

Fidio caminaba hacia ellas, algo avergonzado. Lena lo miró fijamente, y Caprice se dio cuenta de que ahí sobraba. Además, debía volver con Gianluca y sus padres.

- Bueno, chicos, os dejaré solos. Ah, Lena... Voy a estar unos días por Florencia, con la familia de Gianluca. Si te apetece podemos quedar.

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Bien, pues ya hablamos. Hasta luego.

La chica se fue, y los dejó solos.

Se miraron algo incómodos, y Lena bajó la mirada.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro...

Fidio se sentó a su lado, y la miró fijamente, aunque ella no levantaba la mirada.

Ya era de noche, y solo estaban iluminados por las pequeñas luces del cenador, y el reflejo de la catedral, iluminada por completo.

El chico no sabía que pensar ni que decir, al igual que ella.

Pero en algún momento tendrían que hablar.

- Siento mucho lo que está pasando...

- No tienes que sentir nada. No fuiste tú el que lo decidió.

- Pero yo sabía que desde hacía tiempo ellos pensaban en prometerme... Y la verdad en alguna ocasión sospeché que pensaban en ti...

- En fin... Tú al menos tenías esa ventaja... Yo no pensaba que mi abuela fuera capaz de algo así. Genial, prometida con catorce años... Si se lo cuento a mis amigos de España no se lo creerán.

Fidio rió discretamente.

- ¿Tú que piensas de todo esto? -Preguntó Lena- De nuestro... compromiso.

- Bueno... -Comenzó. No sabía muy bien como decirlo- Ya te dije que me gustabas... y siento algo muy fuerte por ti, Lena. Cuando me rechazaste... me dejaste destrozado, la verdad. Y me encantaría que estuviéramos juntos, pero... no podría ser feliz con esto si tú estás conmigo por obligación. Si tú no sientes nada por mí...

- Ya te dije que si sentía algo por ti. Pero... no se con exactitud lo que es. Y me da miedo precipitarme, Fidio. Bueno, esta semana lo he pasado fatal, la verdad... Porque sabía que había hecho algo malo. No debí tratarte así. Y ahora llegamos aquí, y nos dicen que estamos prometidos... Ya no se ni que pensar. Es como si de repente pudiera ver mi futuro. Y no se si me gusta... En fin, si estuviéramos realmente juntos... me gustaría que fuera real.

Fidio bajó la cabeza, pero Lena pudo notar como el chico sonreía.

- ¿Entonces realmente sientes algo por mí? -Dijo, como si no hubiera escuchado lo demás.

Lena lo miró con incredulidad, para luego reír por lo bajo, consternada.

Era increíble que solo fuera capaz de preguntarle eso, mientras sus impresionantes ojos azules se iluminaban.

- ¿Es que solo puedes pensar en eso?

- No, pero mira. He conseguido que por fin sonrías.

La chica volvió a sonreír, y en un impulso se apoyó en su hombro.

Fidio la observó atentamente y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

- Si es que... ¿Como quieres que no me sienta mal, si no dejas de portarte tan bien? -Dijo Lena, a modo de reproche.

- No puedo evitarlo, es mi encanto natural. Y contigo me sale más natural todavía.

- Otra vez. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? -Decía entre risas.

Fidio también se reía, hasta que de repente se levantó, para luego ponerse de rodillas.

- Venga, ahora en serio -La cogió de las manos-. Lena Di Angelo, ¿Querrás casarte conmigo dentro de cuatro años?

- Fidio...

- Te prometo que haré lo que quieras, te llevaré el desayuno a la cama, limpiaré, aprenderé a cocinar, aunque me dan bastante mal rollo los hornos... Incluso si tú me lo pides dejaré el fútbol.

- Eso es chantaje emocional, y no te pega para nada. Y yo jamás te pediría que dejaras el fútbol. Aunque eso del desayuno en la cama suena bastante bien...

Madre del amor hermoso, le gustaba tanto cuando tenía esos arrebatos...

Delante de ella tenía a un chico guapísimo y encantador, con traje de gala y de rodillas, pidiéndole su mano en matrimonio, aunque fuera en el futuro.

Pero que demonios, estaba loca por él.

Y ya había tenido bastante con la tremenda depresión de la semana pasada.

Iba a hacer caso al consejo Caprice.

- Fidio... Mira, no se si dentro de cuatro años nos casaremos, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero al menos podemos intentar convivir juntos, no se, intentar ver como saldría todo... Y bueno, ver como estamos juntos, aunque de momento no sepa lo que siento.

Fidio se sorprendió, para después Lena imitarle.

- Entonces... ¿Estamos prometidos?

Lena sonrió algo vergonzosa, para luego acercarse un poco más a él, y besarle tiernamente en la mejilla.

- Pues... si, estamos prometidos.

El chico sonrió, y la abrazó fuerte por la cintura, elevándola y dando vueltas sobre sí mismo, como si bailaran, mientras los dos reían animados.

...

- ¿No crees que están tardando demasiado? -Preguntó Mercurio discretamente a Leoni.

- Ni siquiera se si ha sido buena idea dejar que Fidio vaya a por ella él solo... Debería haber ido yo a buscar a Lena. Seguro que conmigo habría hablado.

- Niños -Reprendió Valentina a sus nietos-. No seáis pesimistas. Ya habéis oído a Caprice, todo va a salir bien. Debemos fiarnos de ella.

Los dos la miraron con cara de circunstancia, para luego disimular mirando hacia otro lado. La mujer se exasperó por esa reacción, pero aguantó la compostura.

- Dios mío, Piero... ¿Y si le dice que no?

- Tranquila, cariño... Sabes perfectamente que hay algo especial entre ellos...

- Si, si... ¿Pero y si le dice que no?

Piero suspiró exasperado. Tanto su mujer como su hijo tenían la misma actitud impetuosa e impaciente. Se ponían nerviosos con facilidad en ese tipo de situaciones.

Y la conversación de Leoni y Mercurio y el tiempo que llevaban Lena y Fidio en el jardín de atrás no ayudaban.

Hasta que Leoni se sorprendió.

- Eh, mirad, ahí vienen...

Los otros cuatro se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron pasmados, al ver que los dos caminaban hacia ellos, juntos, riendo y agarrados de la mano.

Un poco avergonzados por las miradas indiscretas, se sentaron de nuevo el uno junto al otro, ya que el sitio que antes ocupaba Fidio había sido cogido por Valentina.

- Bueno, chicos... -Comenzó la abuela de Lena- ¿Alguna noticia?

- Pues ahora que lo dices, abuela... si -Dijo Lena con seriedad. Aun estaba algo enfadada con ella.

- Veréis, hemos estado hablando... -Empezó Fidio- Y bueno, hemos decidido que...

- ¿Que...? -Todos estaban de lo más nerviosos.

Lena suspiró, y sonrió, asintiendo a Fidio.

- Damas y caballeros, a partir de este momento estamos oficialmente prometidos.

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron de verdad, aunque muy en el fondo se lo esperaban. Llamaron la atención de los demás invitados, que observaban intrigados.

- ¡Ay, dios mío! ¡Qué felicidad! -Exclamó Eleanora- ¡Siempre supe que dirías que si, Lena!

- Madre mía, Lena. ¿Tú sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? -Dijo Mercurio, irónico, hasta que su abuela le reprendió de nuevo, para luego felicitarlos.

- Bueno, chicos -Dijo Piero-, ¿Vais a querer una fiesta de compromiso? ¿O preferís solo anunciarlo?

- Yo... creo que es mejor no hacer una de estas fiestas ostentosas, papá...

- Bien, bien, se lo que quieres decir.

Piero se levantó, y cogió una copa, para sorpresa de Fidio.

- ¡Atención, señoras y señores! -Fidio y Lena se sorprendieron, e intentaron frenarle, pero ya todos los invitados le estaban mirando- Primero, antes de nada, quiero dar mi más sincera enhorabuena a la pareja. Es maravilloso que por fin haya una unión tan hermosa entre la familia Zanardi y la familia Manfredi -Los aludidos sonrieron y alzaron sus copas-. Y bueno, debo decir que gracias a esta unión y a esta noche tan especial, os vamos a anunciar una gran noticia. Aquí mismo, hace unos momentos, mi hijo, Fidio Aldena, y la hija de nuestro muy querido Leandro, la hermosa Lena Di Angelo, ¡Se han prometido en matrimonio!

La sorpresa en el salón no pudo ser mayor.

En seguida todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones, mientras que Eleanora y Valentina hacían que Fidio y Lena fueran a la mesa central, junto con Gianluca y Caprice.

Los dos caminaron juntos, algo nerviosos.

- ¿Me quieres decir que hacemos ahora? -Susurró Lena a Fidio.

- No lo se, mi padre es un bocazas que no sabe escuchar...

- En fin, supongo que solo tendremos que saludar y sonreír...

Caprice y Gianluca se levantaron, y fueron junto a ellos, para felicitarse mutuamente.

La rubia le dio dos besos a cada uno, y abrazó a Lena.

- Que sepas que has hecho lo correcto.

- Gracias, de verdad. Me ayudaste mucho.

- Alguien tenía que conseguir a este chico algún día, ¿No? Me alegro mucho por ti.

- Bueno, no es que estemos juntos de verdad...

- Tiempo al tiempo, guapa. Ya lo verás.

Los cuatro estuvieron unos segundos felicitándose, sonriendo y saludando a los invitados.

Hasta que todos comenzaron con unas palabras inesperadas.

- ¡Que se besen!

Todo el mundo empezó a corearlo, lo que hizo que se pusieran nerviosos, aunque por lo que vieron, Gianluca y Caprice lo hicieron sin problemas. Ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas.

Pero Lena y Fidio se quedaron cortados, mientras todos los invitados no dejaban de insistir.

Fidio la miró, y sonrió.

- No tenemos por qué hacerlo, si no quieres...

- ¿Y te crees que ellos se van a rendir?

- Ya, pero...

Lena estaba algo avergonzada, pero se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios durante un breve instante. El chico se sorprendió muchísimo, pero no se apartó hasta que ella decidió hacerlo.

**...CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Desenlace

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo sientooo!**

**He tardado demasiado en actualizar este fic, pero es que no sabía bien como terminarlo... de verdad lo siento mucho T.T**

**La verdad es que este final no me convence demasiado, es muy flojo y todo va muy rápido. Este es el último capi del fic, qué se le va a hacer, no da para más por el momento... Si se me ocurre alguna secuela o algo por el estilo, lo haré, prometido.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leido esta pequeña historia, que no es nada del otro mundo. Gracias, de verdad.**

**Bueno, sin más, os dejo con el último capi. Espero que os guste, o al menos que no os desagrade mucho :)**

**Bye bye! hasta la próxima!**

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde la fiesta de compromiso de Gianluca y Caprice.

Fidio y Lena por fin habían solucionado todo, y estaban casi siempre juntos, en todas partes. Y no sabían cómo, pero en el instituto alguien se había enterado de lo del compromiso, y a través del boca a boca todo el mundo lo sabía, y lo habían ido distorsionando hasta formar una increíble telenovela. Pero no se molestaban en decir nada.

Esa mañana estaban caminando juntos por el pasillo, hablando de las clases que tenían, mientras un grupo de chicas los miraban y cotilleaban.

- Dicen que finalmente están juntos, prometidos.

- Y ellos no dicen nada, pero tampoco lo desmienten.

- Que raro... Aun parece extraño que en sus familias sigan con esta clase de compromisos...

- ¡Lo que a ti te pasa es que estás celosa y querías salir con Fidio! -Dijo una de las chicas mientras todas las demás se reían.

Lena y Fidio conversaban animadamente.

- ¿No te sientes observada?

- Muchísimo... Aquí los rumores vuelan.

- Bah, dejémosles que chismorreen todo lo que quieran. Se quedarán más intrigados si nosotros no hablamos.

- Que malo... Eh, hace mucho que no vamos al Vecchio, ¿Te parece si vamos por la tarde?

- Lo siento mucho, hoy no puedo, tengo entrenamiento... Pero te prometo que mañana iremos.

- Vale, prometido. Pero es raro, los martes no soléis tener entrenamiento.

- Al parecer el entrenador quiere comentarnos algo importante, no sé lo que será.

- No creerás que os dirá algo malo, ¿No?

- No, yo diría que no. No te preocupes, te lo contaré en cuanto lo sepamos. Bueno, me voy.

- Vale, iré a verte después.

Se despidieron alzando las manos, y Lena se quedó ola en su taquilla. Notó que algo vibraba, y al ver que Caprice la estaba llamando al móvil, contestó. Estuvieron hablando unos cuantos minutos, y al final quedaron en ir de compras al centro, aprovechando que la rubia se iba a quedar unos días más en Florencia con los padres de Gianluca. Cuando colgó la llamada, cogió su carpeta para la clase de dibujo, y cerró la taquilla.

[...]

Fidio estaba en el campo de fútbol, completamente solo.

Los demás se acababan de ir, también el entrenador.

No podía explicar cómo se sentía en ese momento. Estaba feliz, eufórico, tenía ganas de gritar a todo el mundo lo bien que se sentía. Pero a la vez también estaba algo confuso. No sabía qué hacer, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes, y ver lo que pensaba.

Necesitaba quitarse algo de estrés, así que abrió la red de los balones y los esparció por todo el campo. Comenzó a golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolos entrar en la portería sin descanso. Concentraba todas sus fuerzas y sus pensamientos en lo mismo, y eso le relajaba.

No escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz femenina.

- Vaya, sí que te lo tomas en serio...

El chico se giró, y sonrió algo nervioso.

- Hola de nuevo, Lena... ¿Qué tal la clase?

- Bien, como siempre -Contestó ella, algo extrañada-. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí? Yo ya he terminado por hoy, pero creía que entrabas a la última clase en diez minutos.

- Es que el entrenamiento ya ha terminado, y me apetecía quedarme un rato.

- Pues jugar solo al fútbol mientras todo el mundo te mira no es muy normal.

- No, no lo es -Susurró el chico, sonriendo de repente-. por eso vas a jugar conmigo.

Lena se sorprendió un poco.

- ¿Perdón?

- Venga, a ver cómo lanzas -Dijo Fidio, pasándole el balón.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, y algo dudosa golpeó el balón despacio, haciendo que volviera al chico.

- Bien, muy bien, no está nada mal.

- No te burles de mí.

- Eh, que no me estoy burlando, no seas desconfiada.

- No me mientas, Fidio.

- No te miento, soy tu prometido, nunca te mentiría -Dijo sonriente, mientras le pasaba otra vez el balón.

Lena sonrió algo confusa, pero golpeó el balón otra vez en dirección a Fidio, y este lo paró con el pie, sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Sabes que esto no se te da nada mal?

- Siempre he tenido buena puntería, si te refieres a eso.

- La verdad es que te veo perfectamente jugando al fútbol.

- Pues va a ser que no, cielo.

Los dos se miraron algo sorprendidos por la palabra de la chica, pero sonrieron divertidos.

De vez en cuando se llamaban con palabras cariñosas para hacer la gracia y probar a ver como sonaban. Aunque esto último no lo decían. Cada vez se comportaban un poco más como una pareja, aunque no se besaban ni nada por el estilo. A veces dejaban que sus familias los vieran agarrados de la mano o abrazados, pero no iban a más. Era como una especie de período de prueba, en la que se respetaban y a la vez comprobaban que estaban bien juntos.

- Hay algo... que quería decirte -Dijo Fidio.

- ¿Sí? ¿Ocurre algo malo? -Preguntó ella, al notar su tono.

- No, yo no creo que sea algo malo... Es sobre el entrenador, ya sabemos por qué nos había llamado hoy.

Lena se inquietó un poco, pero disimuló, y esperó a que Fidio le dijera lo que quería.

- Verás, se acerca el Torneo Frontier Internacional.

- Es ese campeonato de fútbol tan importante del que me hablaste, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, ese. Bueno, la cuestión es que me han elegido para la selección que representa a Italia. Y también a Gianluca y a Marco.

La chica se sorprendió, y sonrió contenta, a la par que aliviada.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial, Fidio!

- Lo sé, es fantástico, cuando me lo dijo no me lo creía -Exclamó el chico, alegrándose.

- Me alegro muchísimo, de verdad. Es maravilloso que los tres podáis jugar juntos en algo tan importante, ¡Es increíble! -Dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco más a él y le abrazaba.

Fidio la correspondió en el acto, y cuando se separaron un poco se miraron fijamente a los ojos, como si esperaran algo. Se avergonzaron al notar que algunos estudiantes andaban por ahí y los miraban curiosos, y se separaron un poco.

- Bueno... y aparte de eso... -Comenzó el chico- también quería pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

El chico dudó un poco, pero al final se decidió. No se separaba de ella, agarrándola fuerte de la mano.

- Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, Lena.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ir con vosotros?

- Sí, claro.

Lena se separó de él y le soltó la mano, sorprendida, mientras se acariciaba nerviosa un mechón de su pelo blanco.

- Pero... no lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a un torneo del fútbol por el mundo? ¿Qué pinto yo ahí?

- Bueno, eres mi prometida, más o menos... Y ahora estamos muy bien, por eso pensé que podrías venir, y así estaríamos juntos. Se lo dije al entrenador y a los chicos, y no les pareció una mala idea.

- Es que... es muy repentino... No me esperaba algo así...

Fidio se mordió el labio. Siempre igual, estaban de maravilla, y cuando intentaba dar un nuevo paso, la fastidiaba y Lena se alejaba de él. Qué complicado era todo eso del amor. Sabía que debía ir despacio con ella, que era muy tímida y reservada con esas cosas, pero algún día tendrían que avanzar.

- Lena...

- He... he quedado con Caprice para ir de compras -Dijo con rapidez y sequedad, alejándose un poco-. Hablaremos luego, ¿Vale?

El chico bajó un poco la mirada, pero sonrió mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

- Vale. Te llamaré después.

- Bien, cariño -Dijo Lena sonriendo, y acercándose a él un poco hasta besarle la mejilla-. Hasta luego.

Fidio se quedó ahí, con el balón en los pies. Estaba algo sorprendido. No se había enfadado, ni se había alejado más, ni nada... Estaba bien, incluso volvía a bromear. Le pareció extraño. Tendría que esperar para poder hablar con ella.

[...]

- ¿Te ha pedido que vayas con él? ¿Al mundial?

- Sí... -Respondió Lena, enrojeciendo.

- ¡Vaya, eso es genial!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es raro!

- Para nada, Lenita. Gianluca también me lo pidió. Es algo bonito, incluso romántico.

- ¿Gianluca también? ¿Tú irás?

- Desafortunadamente yo no puedo ir, tengo cosas que hacer en Milán y no puedo desatender nada. Además, a mis padres no les gusta mucho todo lo que tiene que ver con el fútbol, los padres de Gianluca tuvieron que negar que juega. Es una pena, juega de maravilla, me lo paso bien cuando le veo.

Lena sonrió un poco. Le gustaba la relación que tenían esos dos, a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran un misterio para los demás. A veces daba la impresión de que ya estaban casados. Era extraño a la vista, pero era bonito.

- Pero no entiendo por qué ahora Fidio quiere que vaya con él, sabe que el fútbol no es lo que más me gusta en el mundo.

- Si quiere que lo acompañes a ese torneo es que realmente quiere que le des todo tu apoyo, porque significaría mucho para él.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Lena, cariño, ¿Es que no sabes nada de los chicos? Son fáciles de entender, y no hablemos de Fidio, porque eso ya es demasiado sencillo. Ni siquiera era necesario prometeros, él está loco por ti. Y encima para rematar quiere que vayas con él a un torneo de fútbol, sabiendo que el deporte es lo que más le gusta en el mundo. No sé qué tienes en esa bonita cabeza tuya, que no te deja ver lo que pasa con él.

- No sea usted condescendiente, señorita Zanardi.

- Pues preste atención a las señales, señorita Aldena. Déjalo todo, vete con él.

- ¿Cómo que lo deje todo? Es un torneo, no nos vamos a fugar para irnos en secreto al Caribe.

Caprice suspiró exasperada.

- Es una forma de hablar. Mira, no tendrías que pensártelo tanto. Él te quiere, tú le quieres, podéis estar juntos, y no os atrevéis a nada. Y cuando él por fin da el paso y te pide algo, a ti te entra el miedo.

- Porque no quiero precipitarme y que las cosas salgan mal. Esto está yendo muy deprisa...

- ¿Pero qué dices? Fidio y tú parecéis tortugas. A ver, ¿Cuantas veces os habéis besado?

- Dos veces... Y la última vez fue en tu fiesta de compromiso.

- ¡Pero estáis prometidos! Gianluca y yo nos hemos besado un montón de veces, aunque sea delante de la familia. No hay nada malo en ello.

- ¡Es que nosotros no estamos juntos! Estamos en un período de prueba.

- Pues con más razón aun.

- ... La cuestión no es esa ahora. Una cosa es estar juntos delante de la familia, y otra es irnos a otros países.

- ¿Sabes qué, Lenita? Me rindo, eres imposible. Haz lo que quieras -Dijo desesperándose, cogiendo las bolsas con la ropa que había comprado. Pero al instante volvió a girarse-. No, no, las cosas no son así. Dices que no quieres precipitarte, ¿Pero cómo quieres que vuestra relación avance si no te precipitas? ¿Cómo va a suceder algo entre vosotros si a la mínima sales corriendo? Yo quiero estar con Gianluca, me encantaría poder acompañarle en el torneo, y tú vas a cometer el gran error de no ir con Fidio. Si sigues siendo así de cerrada por miedo a que algo salga mal, nada va a salir bien, y todo se va a acabar antes de empezar.

- Caprice...

La rubia estaba enfadada, no soportaba ese tipo de cosas. Para ella todo el mundo debía estar en pareja, era una romántica empedernida, y no le gustaba que sus amigos dieran tantos rodeos.

- Lena, no seas tonta. Tienes a un chico guapísimo y encantador que te quiere, que está dispuesto a todo por ti. Deberías estar llorando de felicidad por lo que te ha propuesto, hacer las maletas e irte con él ahora mismo. Deja de ser tan terca y actúa de una vez, o lo perderás en serio.

La chica de pelo blanco se sorprendió muchísimo por las palabras de su amiga, y bajó la cabeza.

[...]

Habían pasado dos días.

Fidio caminaba junto a Gianluca y Marco por el aeropuerto. Estaban a punto de embarcar para irse a la isla donde formarían parte de la selección italiana. Pero estaba algo decaído. Había hablado con Lena la noche anterior, porque ella no había ido a clase. Y se olía que era por él, a pesar de que no le había dicho nada. Y cuando había sacado el tema del Frontier, ella lo había evitado. Finalmente le había dicho que iba a pasar unos días en la villa de su abuela en Verona.

No quería ir, estaba clarísimo. No quería estar con él y se había ido a Verona para no herir sus sentimientos, poniendo esa excusa. No iban a verse en mucho tiempo, pero bueno, no pasaba nada.

Había sido un error pedírselo. Se había precipitado, había sido un idiota. A Lena apenas le gustaba el fútbol, y además ahora empezaba a estar liada con la escultura en clase. El arte estaba por encima de todo para ella, ¿Cómo iba a abandonar todo eso por él y por un campeonato de fútbol? Qué estúpido había sido.

- Eh, Fidio, tenemos que irnos -Dijo Marco, sobresaltándolo.

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro...

El pelirrojo se entristeció un poco por la actitud de su amigo, sabiendo lo que le pasaba, y por quien era. Le extrañaba cómo estaba actuando Lena, no le parecía normal que lo hubiera plantado con tanta facilidad. ¿Irse a Verona con su abuela? Por favor, eso era una excusa barata, y sabía que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, lo consideraba una falta de respeto. No, ella no podía ser tan hipócrita para hacer algo así. Pero veía así a Fidio, tan decaído, y se sentía mal. Miró a Gianluca para pedirle su opinión, y se sorprendió. El chico de pelo negro estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Fidio.

El chico se giró sin ganas, pero en cuanto lo hizo, abrió los ojos sorprendido, y el rostro se le iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Lena!

La albina había aparecido portando dos maletas, sonriendo algo avergonzada. Llevaba ropa de calle, así que iba en vaqueros con unas botas por encima y un jersey marrón a conjunto. Caminó hasta los tres chicos, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Bueno...

Gianluca y Marco de dieron cuenta de que sobraban, así que se excusaron llevándose las maletas de Lena para facturarlas antes de subir al avión. La chica les sonrió agradecida, aliviándose por poder hablar a solas con Fidio.

- Has venido... -Susurró Fidio.

- Sí, ya ves.

- ¿No te ibas a la villa de tu abuela?

- Eso... Bueno, digamos que a Caprice le gustaba la idea de gastarte una broma, para que luego todo fuera más emocionante, y... En fin, ya sabes lo teatrera que es...

Dejó de hablar al notar como Fidio se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. Enrojeció un poco, y correspondió a su abrazo.

- Creía que no vendrías. Me sentía mal, te iba a echar mucho de menos.

- Yo también. Yo... Tenía miedo, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido... Pero lo he pensado, y sabiendo lo importante que es este campeonato para ti, no podía dejarte cuano querías que te diera mi apoyo.

- Oh, Lena... Significa mucho para mí. Ahora sí que va a ser especial, va a ser increíble, iremos a una isla preciosa, y nos lo pasaremos..

Se tuvo que callar, al darse cuenta de que Lena había posado suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos. Estaba un poco confuso, pero respondió al beso sin dudarlo. En cuanto se separaron, la miró sonriendo nervioso, bastante rojo.

- Lena... ¿Qué...?

- Te quiero.

Fidio se quedó de piedra, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. Lena también estaba algo avergonzada, pero ya no pensaba echarse atrás.

- Que... ¿Qué acabas de decir? -Consiguió preguntar el chico.

- Pues... que te quiero, Fidio Aldena. Quiero ir en serio contigo, que estemos juntos de verdad...

- Espera... ¿Esto es de verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

Lena sonrió extrañada al ver su reacción.

- No. No, es todo verdad.

- Vaya... Vaya, es increíble... -Susurró Fidio, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Lo menos que podrías hacer... es responderme, o algo...

El chico la miró sorprendido, y en un instante se acercó más a ella y la besó con dulzura, abrazándola por la cintura.

- ¿De verdad hace falta responder? Yo también te quiero, Lena Di Angelo. Te quiero de verdad.

Ambos sonrieron, y se abrazaron con cariño, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Marco y Gianluca habían vuelto con ellos.

- En fin, parejita, ¿Nos vamos? -Preguntó Marco, sonriendo divertido- El mundo nos espera.

- Sí, por supuesto -Dijo Fidio-. Eh, Marco, puedes pedirle a Lena que entrene contigo, seguro que pronto te supera.

- Qué gracioso, me parto.

Los cuatro rieron, y comenzaron a caminar a la puerta de embarque. Lena sonrió a Gianluca, y este le guiñó un ojo. Él la había ayudado junto a Caprice con todo. Sintió cómo Fidio la abrazaba por la cintura, y aun un poco tímida se apoyó en su hombro mientras caminaban.

No se arrepentía de haber hecho caso a Caprice, parecía que todo iba a ir bien. Esperaba poder estar con él toda la vida.

Dentro de cuatro años se casarían, y estarían juntos para siempre.

Ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él, le quería.

[***]

Era de noche. En Florencia ya hacía un poco de frío, así que la gente ya apenas abría las ventanas e iban con abrigo por la calle.

Un ya adulto Fidio entró en una de las habitaciones de su casa, y sonrió feliz, al ver como los dos niños dormían. Ambos tenían su mismo pelo castaño, el niño corto, y la niña algo más largo y un poco ondulado. Los mellizos Aldena, Michele y Angeli. Sus hijos.

Hacía ya cuatro años que se había casado, y los dos pequeños pronto cumplirían tres. Eran preciosos. Los arropó en sus pequeñas camas, y los besó en la frente con cariño. Mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelo de su hija, sintió cómo alguien se apoyaba en la puerta. Lena lo observaba encantada, vestida con un fino camisón lila, con su pelo blanco recogido en una coleta baja, aunque dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Fidio sonrió, y al fin se apartó dejando dormir a los niños, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Abrazó a su esposa, mientras la besaba con dulzura.

Por fin todo era perfecto. Ya estaban completos.

_FIN_


End file.
